Welcome to 1A dorms! What can I get for you?
by AshleighOtaku
Summary: A series of one shots with the 1A students as they get used to each other! Not to mention, their teachers! Who seem to like ruining their lives by creating a curfew. Introducing: Angst, games, fun moments, heartwarming moments, possible romances, music and pranks! *There will be swearing, low self esteem problems, and maybe suicidal tendencies*
1. Morning Pranks

_Morning Pranks_

 _On a Saturday morning, most may expect a warm cup of coffee, tea, milk or water to get the day started. However, when you put twenty teenagers in a building, that may not be the case. Instead, this was how the day started._

Iida was up at a decent time, exactly at seven am, with ten hours of sleep. He sits at the breakfast table with a cup of hot green tea in his hand as he reads the daily newspaper. He sits there every morning, enjoying the small dose of peace and quiet that he gets daily. That is before Kaminari comes down stairs holding many small bars of chocolate, caramel sauce, gummy worms, basically sugary unhealthy food in general. He seemed to be snickering a lot, which was already a bad sign considering Kaminari's character. Iida was a bit too lazy to deal with Kaminari early in the morning, plus he is being quiet so he won't do much.

Kaminari entered the kitchen as soon as Kirishima came down the stairs with him arms full of salsa, curry powder, various types of peppers and more spicy items. It certainly got odder when Sero came down with loads of vegetables, followed by Mina with dairy products. Iida was groaning when the sound of a blender and soft giggles that came out of the room. Iida decided to walk over the kitchen, sighing and rubbing his temple, he looked back to the half read newspaper and cup of warm green tea. "What are you up to?" He said, tired of their bullshit. "Oh well-" Kaminari paused trying to think of something, "We were making smoothies!" Mina answered quickly, possibly before he said something idiotic.

"Smoothies? At-" Iida paused to check the time, "Half past seven in the morning?" Sero nodded his head "The earlier the better!" He said happily, trying to trick Iida. "And you brought vegetables, candy, spices and dairy products to make your smoothies?" Kirishima was about to answer before Kaminari stepped in "Don't make this out to be another steamed hams incident." Mina giggled slightly before Kaminari gave her a look. "What's a steamed ham?" Sero was gonna lose it, and Kaminari was only gonna make it harder for him. "Hamburgers." He responded. "Who in the world would call hamburgers steamed ham?" "New Yorkers." Kaminari responded once again. "Really? I've been to New York and I've never heard anyone call it a 'steamed ham'." Iida said, not believing Kaminari one bit. "Where in New York?" "Utica." "Ah that explains it, it's an Albany expression." Kaminari said, Mina seemed to be choking on her spit since her face turned red and she was coughing. "Ah, okay, but that still doesn't explain why you guys are using such ingredients to make smoothies. "Well you see, different people have different tastes in smoothies..." Kirishima said, trying to make himself seem believable. Iida stood there for a few seconds before giving up, "fair enough", he said before exiting the room. He sat back down before continuing with his usual daily regime, for weekends of course.

With Kaminari and the others it was a total other story. "Okay, so the spicy one is gonna be for Midoriya, the vegetable one is gonna be for Bakugou, the sweet one is gonna be for Todoroki and the dairy one is gonna be for Mineta, right?" Mina asked, smile growing more terrifying every passing moment. "Yes! Then we add the dye and wala~! Delicious, prank smoothies." Kaminari said, just as happy as Mina. Soon, there were four smoothies on the table. "Getting Midoriya would be pretty easy, Todoroki we might have a bit of trouble with, but if we convince him that Midoriya is trying it, it should be fine. Kirishima, you might have to get Bakugou to drink it, then Mineta... maybe Mina." Mina winced at Sero's words. "Gross", she said slightly angered. "Cool bro, and now we wait." Kirishima said. They walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch, giggling away.

Iida huffed, they were certainly annoying, with all the giggling and whatnot. It was worse when Todoroki went down the stairs, Sero immediately jumped up and ran over to him. Iida decided to listen in on their conversation. "Hey man, we made some smoothies and there was extra left over, wanna try some?" Todoroki shook his head, not the slightest bit interested in drinking a smoothie in the morning. "Please man, Midoriya was gonna try it later." Sero said, trying to force him to drink a smoothie. At this point Iida was slightly confused, why did they need Todoroki to drink a smoothie, why didn't they ask him to drink it? Todoroki gave up and gave in, "Fine, but only because Midoriya would be doing it later." They walked into the kitchen and Todoroki walked out with a pink smoothie in a glass cup. He took a swig and gulped it down, soon regretting it as he started coughing. "What the hell is in that, why is that so goddamn sweet!?" Todoroki started coughing, and looked slightly panicked. His face turned slightly green.

"What the actual fuck is going on here?" The moment was interrupted by Bakugou as he walked into the room, immediately barking nonsense first thing in the morning. Iida immediately let out a groan as he started blabbering about how weak Todoroki was, being unable to drink a smoothie. "Hey Bakubro, we made one for you too!" Kirishima said, a huge smile painted onto his face. "If fucking Todoroki can't handle it, then I totally can." He grumbled, grabbing the cup with purple liquid inside.

As soon as he took a sip, he almost spit it out. "Jesus fucking Christ, it's so fucking bland, who the fuck made this, you pieces of shit!" He continued screaming loud in the morning, waking up everyone. Iida was getting really annoyed, but it seemed like the icing on the cake came when Mineta decided to stroll down the stairs, staring straight at Mina. She took this opportunity and decided they would bring over a light banana yellow smoothie. "Hey Mineta! I made this smoothie, you wouldn't mind trying it would you?" She said, her eyelids fluttering open and closed, showing off her long lashes and beady eyes. "Ah, of course!" He said smirking, He took a sip and gagged a bit, realizing what it was. Everyone knew that Mineta was lactose intolerant, and with what they said previously, he could only assume what was happening. He groaned a bit louder. "How is it? Do you not like it? You seem to not be drinking the rest...Is it really that bad?" She said with fake tears in her eyes.

Mineta clearly couldn't handle it as he starting saying how good it was and whatnot. Then, Mina decided to speak, "Well if it is so good, why don't you finish it, pretty please~" She said, showing off here puppy eyes. "Ah yes, of course, definitely!" He said, downing it in one gulp. "Yay! Thank you!" Mina said, running away afterwards. Mineta was feeling sick, no thanks to Mina. By the time Bakugou stopped yelling, Todoroki stopped choking and Mineta stopped dying, most people were downstairs. Except for a certain green haired fluffy boy, that was until he showed up when Kaminari came up to him with a red smoothie in his hands. "Hey Midorino!" Midoriya smiled, "Good morning Kaminari-kun!" he said. " Do you mind drinking this smoothie? I made it earlier this morning and I wanted you to try it." Kaminari rubbed his head.

It was then when Bakugou, Iida and Todoroki paled. "Wait Midoriya-" Iida tried to warn him. "Okay! Sure Kaminari!" The sunshine boy want a fantastic hero, classmate and friend to all, however sometimes he was far too clueless. Midoriya took the cup into his hands, and everyone gulped. He put it towards his lips and drank a bit of it.

His eyes lit up, "Hey Kaminari this is really good!" Everyone was quiet. "Eh?" Sero questioned. "We gave him the correct one right?" He turned to Mina. Sunshine child was still there, drinking away. "Hey Midoribro! Do you mind if I try some?" Kirishima asked. "Yeah sure!" Midoriya said, smile on his face as he handed Kirishima the cup. As soon as Kirishima sipped it he coughed. "Argh that's really spicy!" He continued coughing as Mina ran to get a cup of milk. "Eh?" Midoriya asked. "You guys decided to give him a spicy drink?" Bakugou asked, Sero nodded to his answer. Bakugou started laughing, "Deku can take spice idiots, his mother is basically the spice master. I've seen him eat a ghost pepper as a snack!"

Midoriya blushed, "Well you eat bell peppers, whats the difference?" He said, before immediately regretting it. "WHAT DID YOU SAY DEKU!" Bakugou said, explosions appearing from his palms, as Midoriya ran away. Soon they heard him say "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm really not!" followed bye a: "DIE BASTARD!"


	2. Don't wake up the fluffy child

_Don't wake up the fluffy child_

 **Thank you guys for reading my fanfic! I wasn't expecting so many people to enjoy it right off the bat, this is the first time I've ever posted on FFN, so thanks for the support! Also this is a bit short, but I'm working on the next chapter, which hopefully will be longer~**

It was eleven thirty, lunch was being prepared by Uraraka and Yaoyorozu. An odd combination, however they were one of the best cooks in their class, not including Bakugou or Sato of course. Everyone was in the common room, not including those making lunch. Those who were not busy were either reading, playing video games or listening to music. However, one person was clearly missing.

"Has anyone seen Midoriya?" Todoroki asked just realizing that the broccoli boy wasn't here, Iida responded immediately. "He should still be sleeping, though that would be a problem since lunch is going to be served soon." Kaminari decided to join in on the conversation, "Well he did have a rough day yesterday, I think we should give him some space. Let him sleep man." Iida frowned, "Though I understand what you are trying to say, it is important to maintain a healthy sleep schedule, therefor I suggest we wake him up."

Bakugou, who was drinking coffee, almost spit it out. "Good fucking luck dumb shits, if he breaks the building down it isn't my fault." He said as a warning. "Come on Bakubro! Midoriya is a cinnamon roll, there is no way that he would be that dangerous when woken up!"

Kaminari clearly regretted his words when Midoriya started spewing a million swear words in one second, immediately when he stopped he glared at Kaminari, Iida and Todoroki, who were standing there blankly. "You fuckers will regret waking me up." He slowly stood, full cowl taking over his body. Kaminari immediately ran, with Iida trying to grab him to stop, and failing. "THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Was repeated and echoing through the halls as Kaminari ran, soon Todoroki followed, seeing that Midoriya was about to tear Iida's face apart.

Iida, who was supposed to be the reasonable one, soon realized that Midoriya would definitely not hesitate to rip him apart, leading him to run as well. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKERS!" Midoriya screamed, running at extremes speeds due to his quirk. Those who were downstairs could only hear the muffled screams from the floors above, Bakugou who was already taking cover feared for his life. Just to make this harder on the students, Aizawa sensei walked into the room. He immediately covered his ears as he heard the ear bleeding scream of "YOU FUCKERS DECIDE TO THROW FUCKING WATER AT MY FACE YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"

"Where is Bakugou?" Aizawa said, clearly sleep deprived. Bakugou raised his hand up, underneath the large blanket covering him. "What the actual fu-" Aizawa said, before Kaminari ran downstairs, screaming his lungs out, followed by Todoroki. Iida caught up soon, however continued running as Midoriya caught up to him, still screaming swears out. "YOU ORANGE JUICE DRINKING SON OF A BITCH, I AM TEMPTED TO TAKE THAT FUCKING ORANGE JUICE AND GIVE YOU A FUCKING ENEMA YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Midoriya continued before Aizawa used his capture weapon and quirk on him. Midoriya, surprising still struggling against the weapons, trying to escape as he continued screaming at the top of his lungs. That was until he suddenly grew tired and decided to give up and sleep.

That was the day Aizawa was named Dadzawa as he carried the sleeping Midoriya in his arms, bridal style, and laid him down on the couch and put the blanket that Bakugou was hiding it on top of him. Everyone else made their way to the dining table, when they sat down. The first words that everyone muttered was 'What the fuck'. "I told you not to wake him up you fuckers." Bakugou muttered, poking his fork into the curry. Todoroki nodded, "I'm never doing that again." He said, still frightened from what happened previously. "I suppose we could just let him sleep, I would rather not wake him up again." Iida said, voice shaking a bit. "Agreed." Kaminari said. Throughout the rest of the lunch, no one said anything, in fear in case Midoriya woke up.


	3. Kaminari just wants a break

_Kaminari just wants a break_

 **Including Angst**

 **This was inspired by 'Electric Fool' By Drowninginworkbutstill on Archiveofourown, I recommend to check it out cause' its really good!**

Everyone has seen Kaminari Denki as a cheerful, slightly perverted dumb ass. Of course, no one ever realized how hard he tried. Every night, he would be in his room with, around ten venti Starbucks drinks. He stays up until dawn every night, without him even knowing, constantly studying as he listened to lofi hip hop beats. He wears shorts while studying, so that when he grows tired, he will be able to shock himself. Before anyone wakes up, he goes to the bathroom to apply some concealer on his eye bags and shocks his brain to keep himself awake. In the middle of class, when he isn't able to pay attention, which is often, he will shock himself, but just the slightest bit.

A week before the exams,Mr Aizawa decided to keep him after school to talk about his scores. "Kaminari." Mr Aizawa decided to snap him out of his faze, "Yes sir?" He asked quietly, far more quiet than usual. Mr Aizawa ignored this anyway, it was probably because of his humiliation in front of the class anyways. "What happened?" Kaminari was slightly confused, "What do you mean sir?" 'Was he asking about how quiet I was being?' Kaminari wished. "What happened to your scores Kaminari?" 'Oh, that's what he was talking about.' He was about to speak before Mr Aizawa interrupted him. "You started off an average student, but over the course of a few weeks, your scores started growing lower. Your midterms were okay, though you barely passed. However, all the tests we have taken this term you have failed." Kaminari looked down to his thighs, if it weren't for the fabric covering them, he would be seeing bruises on them. "If you keep this up for your finals, you will be expelled Kaminari." Something went off in Kaminari's brain, it was like what everyone around him said. Echos of 'He's an idiot' and 'How did he even get into UA' entered his brain. He gulped and said something to Mr Aizawa anyways. "Yes sir, I'll try harder, I promise."

Kaminari kept true to his word, he bought his drinks and immediately went up to his room. He didn't bother to talk to his friends, he immediately changed out of his uniform and got his books out. With his music blasting through his earbuds he got started. Meanwhile downstairs, Kirishima was confused, Kaminari usually greeted them when he came into the dorms. Jirou, on the other hand assumed that he was busy doing perverted or dumb stuff. Kaminari continued studying until there was a knock on the door, it was Sero. "Hey man, its dinner time." Kaminari answered as excitably as possible. "Coming!" He decided on studying at the dinner table anyway, though Iida might kill him for it. He picked up the books needed, and grabbed the drink he was drinking and made his way downstairs. Of course, he did change out of his shorts for this.

He made his way over to the dining table, immediately sitting down and opening his books, to reveal billions of notes and scribbles of information. Iida, who was sitting in front of him, looked shocked. "Kaminari, are you... studying?" Jirou asked, her jaw dropping open. Kaminari decided to ignore her by placing his earbuds back into his ears, as he continued looking at the book, reading over it trying to understand the information presented to him. As everyone else made their way downstairs, they looked at him as if he was insane. Mina spoke up, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAMINARI!?" It seems like even Mina didn't believe he had the ability to study as well. "I'm just studying Mina, I don't think there is anything wrong with that." He responded as plainly as possible, remembering what Aizawa sensei has said to him a few hours ago. "If I don't I'll fail Mina, and I don't want to fail."

The rest of the dinner was eaten quietly, aside from Kaminari's pencil scratching. Soon Kaminari found his way up to his room, put his books down and got ready to take a shower. He stumbled his way over to the shower rooms, and turned the tap on. He felt the warm water drip down his back as he quickly took a simple, quick shower, not wanting to take anytime away from his studying. He ended up taking a shower in record time, spending only five minutes to clean himself. He quickly put his clothes on and brushed his teeth, walking back to his room. He changed out of his pants immediately and began studying again.

Without knowing, he pulled an all nighter again, he ended up taking modafinil to keep himself awake instead of shocking himself today, he already damaged himself enough just from studying alone. In fact, his legs ached to the point he didn't feel like changing into his clothes, in fear that the fabric will rub over the injuries too much. It was just like elementary and middle school all over again, instead he was doing it to himself and not his mother. Forcing himself to look at a book, electrifying himself until his legs ached, and begged to be chopped off. Regardless, he decided against it and forced himself to school, skipping breakfast. He sat down at the desk and pulled out his book, reading through everything and making sure he understood. Mina and Jirou who were sitting beside him as he looked at the book. Mina looked at his eyes, realizing the deep eye bags that were laying underneath them. "Honey!" Kaminari looked up at her. "What happened to your eyes?! The bags underneath them are so dark! Did you even sleep?!" Kaminari shook his head, "It's fine though, I took some medication to keep me awake." Iida gasped at this, "It is important to maintain a healthy sleep schedule especially when being a hero Kaminari!" Iida screamed out, gathering the attention of the whole class.

Kaminari sighed before responding, "Iida, Heroes don't exactly have the best sleep schedule either, most may be called help out on missions out of nowhere since most crimes will be committed during the night to avoid gathering attention, plus when it's darker it creates a larger opportunity for those who are caught to escape." Iida tried to find an comeback to that, but it was actual true. "D-did Kaminari just say something smart!?" Jirou started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me!" She was about to continue before Aizawa walked into the classroom, "pipe down Jirou, Kaminari, I see what I told you yesterday was helpful." All eyes were on him. Iida raised his hand. "Sir! Kaminari didn't sleep last night, I say he should go to recovery girl to rest." Kaminari groaned. "Iida, I'm on medication, I won't be able to sleep." Iida started sputtering. "Well, uh, even so.." were repeated continuously before Mr Aizawa asked him to shut up. Class went on as normal, everything was fine until hero training, in which the villains decided to attack.

Everyone around him was so strong, so powerful. Even against villains, they all found their own way to defeat them. He was the only one, the only one who wasn't powerful enough. Why was he even in the hero course anyway, he quirk was so simple and boring. It didn't do much damage, plus when he uses it, he becomes an idiot afterwards. What's the point of fighting if the damage against your body is even worse then the damage against the opponents. Kaminari blinked off the tears until something approached behind him. Something, no, someone picked him up, planning on throwing him down on the ground. That was before Kaminari did the first thing he could think of, placing his hands on the mans skull, and sending an electrical wave through the other man. 'Oh god he's screaming what am I doing, Oh god oh god, the vomit on the floor. What am I doing? Stop it stop it!' Kaminari took his hands off the skull, feeling bile raise up from his throat, he saw the man, now with a brain that was possibly fried, fall into a pile of his own vomit. His face paled, did he just kill a man?

Kaminari soon realized that the small thing he did resulted to having all the focus on him. He stepped back, realizing that more villains were approaching him. Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes, as he was surrounded by villains. "Oh look he's crying, aw how sad." one said, "What happened Mister Sparky, you were so strong a while ago." 'No, no, no, no' Kaminari's brain screamed, fear laced in his eyes. Someone pulled his shirt up, and a punch was delivered to his cheek. 'Kaminari's quirk makes him dumber, how can he be dumber than he is right now!' Insults from his childhood flooded his mind, 'Kaminari wants to go to UA!? How is that possible if he's that idiotic!'. "Look! Sparky is crying harder!" The villains cackled, surrounding Kaminari even more. 'Someone help me... please!' He wanted to scream, but he then remembered the rest of his classmates . 'I have to work harder, so much harder.' Kaminari remembered how his friends fought so hard to achieve their goal, so why doesn't he just do the same.

Without even realizing it, Kaminari's quirk activated on his own. He let it charge up, to the point he felt like he was burning, but he didn't care. He continue letting it build up, the villains started attacking him, then when they all came close enough, he released. He noticed them activating their quirks. Electricity burst through his veins, it was so painful, far too painful. He started screaming, it hurt a lot, it wasn't like the little shocks he sent to keep him awake, it felt like it was tearing him apart. He didn't know at the time, but he was coughing a lot of blood out. Pain was all he could feel, but he kept pushing through, eventually he heard thumps of bodies falling to the ground, he didn't know how many there were, all he knew is the pain wouldn't stop. How much did he use, he exceeded his limit by a lot, more than just making him idiotic, making him feel pain. He feel like the contents in his stomach will spill out, if he even has a stomach anymore. When Kaminari opened his eyes, everything was blurry, so damn blurry.

No one actually understood what had happened completely, Mr Aizawa was fighting off most of the villains, Midoriya helping out for some. Actually, most of the students helped will most of the villains. Except for a blonde male with an electricity quirk. Jirou noticed this and muttered under her breathe,something about 'that dumb ass being too lazy to fight'. Aizawa was ready to expel that boy that very day, especially since it seemed like he had no intention to become a hero anymore. That was until a loud scream was heard, everyone turned their head to see Kaminari with his hands on a villains head, electricity can be seen surrounding his hands. The villain continued screaming before Kaminari let go, leaving the villain unconscious. It seems like this scream did not only distract the students, but the villains as well as they ran over surrounding Kaminari. At this point everyone was slightly worried, but they were distracted by the remaining villains that were left over. And after a few minutes, most were down, leaving the ones with Kaminari behind.

Every single student in the room was scared when they heard Kaminari's terrifying scream, it wasn't a small shriek like when he got scared, or the type of of scream he would make when Jirou was making fun of him. This scream was different, this scream was filled to the brim with pain and agony. Though at the same time, no one could save him since, a large ball of electricity appeared before them, barricading them from reaching Kaminari. The villains screams, blocking out Kaminari's as the mass of energy just proceeded to grow larger. The screams echoed so loudly that it caused shivers down everybody's spines. Soon the electric ball grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared, all that was left was multiple bodies on the ground, including Kaminari's.

Everyone freaked out, Mr. Aizawa immediately ran to where Kaminari was and searched for him. Everyone followed, running towards the spot. However, everyone stopped when they saw blood on the floor, massive amounts of blood, and lying within that blood was none other than the happy-go-lucky blonde they all knew and loved. It wasn't the cheerful idiot who pulled out pranks every other day. It was a bloodied human being who looked like a corpse, who was barely breathing and hanging onto the small string of life and hope that he had left. "Kaminari!" Midoriya was screaming out. For the smallest amount of time, they saw Kaminari open his eyes and whispered two words, the two words that broke everyone's hearts, including Bakugou. "You fucking idiot." He said, trying to keep his tears away.

"I'm sorry."

The sound of a heartbeat running through the heart rate monitor. Kirishima sat down next to the bed in the infirmary, he put his hands up to his face and rubbed is temple. "Dude, it's been two days. Come back to us, please Denki." He mumbled, grabbing Kaminari's, cold, pale hand. The door to the infirmary opened as Bakugou stepped in. "Kirishima, we have to get back to the dorms." Bakugou mumbled, the aura of melancholy throughout the room caused sorrow to Bakugou. "Don't wanna." Kirishima said, looking down to his lap. "Kirishima, I know you're sad. Fuck, I am too. The stupid idiot that had the nerve to fucking sit next to me during the sports festival. The idiot who decides to prank everyone all the time. But you should realize that Kaminari would want you to actually take care of yourself." Bakugou said. "Yeah, sure. I guess." Kirishima said, standing up from his chair. "Thanks Bakugou. I bet Kaminari would be proud of you." He said, showing him a small smile. "Shut up." Bakugou murmured.

Everyone was sitting down on the couches, sad as always. "It's so weird without Kaminari here." Sero said, staring down at his lap. "He always cheered us up when we were feeling sad, even if he was doing it by being annoying." Mina who was busy sulking thought back to when Kaminari attempted to cheer her up after she got a low score on her test. "There's no point in being sad over a piece of paper, after all, you could always try again!" He told her, a smile on his face as he hid his own test paper. "Plus you got higher than me!" He proceeded to show her his paper marked with a large red score of '38'. Jirou laughed at this and proceeded with saying that he only got such a low score since he never studied, and that Mina did. This blast from the past just forced Mina into growing even more sad as she started sobbing while attempting to speak. After a while of not being able to understand what she was saying, Midoriya decided to ask her to breathe before she spoke.

"He always made us feel better by acting so idiotic and dumb. Then he got shit for that, so he tried harder and now this happened. It's all our fault." Sero looked at her, his black eyes showing agreement. "If it was anyone to blame it would be me." Mr. Aizawa suddenly appeared, tired as always. Iida perked and looked at him surprised. "Mr Aizawa, It's not your fault, what do you mean?" He asked immediately, hands chopping through the air. Mr Aizawa huffed, slightly regretting speaking in the first place. "When I asked him to stay after school, to have a chat. I ended up telling him that if he didn't work harder that he may get expelled." Jiro looked up to him, slightly shocked, but at the same time, confused. "But sir, you asked him to study for the written finals, not the practical, right?" She asked, "There would be no reason for him to push himself in such a way." Mina responded to Mr. Aizawa as well, "We can't tell why he pushed himself so far until he tells us himself, at this point it's just guessing." Mr Aizawa sat down at the couch, groaning slightly. "We can only wait and see."

The heart rate monitor continued beating as Kaminari opened his eyes, seeing the brightness of the light shining above his head causing him to flinch away slightly. This seemed to be a horrible idea since his whole entire body ached. Recovery girl walked in, upon seeing him awake she let out a breath and smiled. "It's nice that you are finally awake young man, everyone was so worried about you." She said, looking at the blonde hair boy in front of her. His hair was a mess, his eyes were slightly red, his face pale yet flushed, and arms were littered with scars, which were currently covered with bandages. His brain did not take too much damage, which was a plus, but the same could not be said for the one and a half dozens of villains that were taken out during class. "I healed up most of your injuries, so we can take off those bandages now, though there will be scars left over." Kaminari's throat hurt, but he managed to speak a bit, "Thank you recovery girl, I didn't miss the exams did I?" Recovery girl huffed a bit at this, "Absolutely not, you shouldn't worry about this right now, you just woke up after three days." She said, anger lacing through her voice. "Jeez, what do they teach you kiddos?" She muttered, handing him a gummy bear. "Eat this while I remove your bandages, it might take a while before your body stops aching, but you'll be back in your dorm in no time." She said, proceeding to walk over to his side, slowly removing the white strips. "Your classmates were so worried about you, they didn't want to leave your side until I forced them out." Kaminari hummed.

"There." Recovery girl said as she finished removing them, "There are still some scares left, but it's only natural." She paused. "Kaminari, be honest. Why are there older scars on your thighs?" She asked. Kaminari paused, slightly frightened. "I-I." He wanted to respond honestly, but he just couldn't. "I don't know what you are talking about." Recovery girl clearly did not believe him. "Kaminari." Should he, he didn't want to, but he did anyway. "It's to... force myself from falling asleep. I do small shocks, just to stop myself from falling asleep." He said it anyway. "Why would you that to your body?!" Recovery girl said, angered from his lack of self-preservation. "I need to study, I can't fail, yet I do anyways." He said slowly, knowing that her eyes were on him. "So I pull all nighters to understand and memorize the information in the book." He said, scared of her reaction to such an unhealthy habit. "Then how are you not tired in class then!?" She didn't respond too horribly, but it still was a reaction. "Well... I switch between shocking my brain and taking medication..." Recovery girl groaned at this. "You do realize that shocking your brain can get rid of information right?" She said and Kaminari felt his whole entire world come crashing down. "What." He gasped for breathe.

All those sleepless nights, the drinks, the books, the notes. They were worthless after all. All of a sudden a rush of emotion took over his body as the flood gates opened. It started off subtle, just a few tears rolling down his cheek, then it turned into chocking and shielding his head from the world. The reason why he kept failing wasn't because he wasn't studying, or putting in effort. It was because of his stupid actions that start the morning. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Why was he such an idiot, what everyone said was true the entire time, why was he in the school in the first place. He snapped out of his thoughts when Recovery Girl called him, "Kaminari, your mother is coming soon to talk to you. I'll give you guys some time alone." She said, passing him a tissue, then walking away.

Kaminari didn't like his mother, that was one thing nobody knew about him, something he refused to tell anyone. After his father left, his mother was left alone with no one but him, a piece of his father. It only reminded her of how horrible of a person he was, cheating on her with another woman, claiming that they were only friends and that she didn't trust him enough. He was so 'horrid', to the point that Kaminari's mother wanted to give him away. Kaminari begged her not to, and promised that he would do anything for her. So he did, he washed the dishes, cleaned the house, did the laundry, bills, cooked food. Everything was on him, everything except for money. That was spent on bills, and very little on food, but mostly on his mother. She would commonly say stuff like 'she deserved this' and 'what do you know brat, you don't have money'. His education fees, he had to beg his father to pay for them, and he did.

The one thing Kaminari was lacking in was the smarts, he never really got high scores in class, and that was a problem for his mother. 'If you weren't smart, how do you expect to get a job? Girls can look pretty, but guys have to have the brains.' His mother would force him to take tutoring classes, and during the weekends his mother would force him study. If he didn't answer the question correctly, that would be one 'zap' to his thigh. His thighs were always littered with bruises, burns and scars ever since he was nine. He never talked back, he always listened to what his mother had to say. If she needed wine, he would buy it for her. He would do anything for her, and she would do nothing for him.

Kaminari loved is father, far more than he loved his mother. His father was a carefree person, who was intelligent enough to create a company. The only reason he cheated on Kaminari's mother, and Kaminari doesn't blame him for that, was because he never got freedom. He was forced to do everything for Kaminari's mother, as if he was some sort of slave. He wanted to go out with his coworkers, instead he has to go home and scrub the floors and cook. For once in his life he was happy when he found another woman, someone who understood him and loved him for who he was and not what he could do. So he started seeing her, and she was a fantastic woman from what Kaminari has heard. When Kaminari called to ask him to pay for his school fees, he immediately responded with 'of course'. Kaminari wished that he got to spend more time with his father, but because of his mother, he doubts he could.

Kaminari was interrupted by his thoughts when his mother stepped into the room, the clear emotion of anger shown on her face. "You arrogant, idiotic son." She said, Kaminari swore a sword stabbed him in the chest. "I refuse to believe you are mine, you seem more like your father." She said, her eyes piercing through him. "Are you trying to make my life harder, leaving me alone, having to do everything. Do you know how to be a man? Men do everything in the household, they are smart and loyal." She said. "Would you want to be the perfect man? Or do you want to be a fucking prick like your father?" She asked.

Kaminari felt sick, he didn't respond. "Can't even answer a single question?" She laughed at him. "What is this? School? Your test scores are bad enough buddy, I can pull you out of school in an instant. Who do you think is paying for your school fees?" This is where she was wrong, she never checked what she was paying for. She thought she was wasting a whole bunch of money on him, while in reality, she isn't paying for shit. Kaminari recently got a credit card, with some money from his father in it. If she really thought she was doing anything to help him, she would be gravely mistaken. He could have talked back, but instead he heard her ramble on about how idiotic he was and that he had to get higher scores so she could show off to her friends on Instagram and Facebook. Soon, it was getting late. Classes were over and he was free to go. Of course though, his mother wanted to meet his friends, to see if they were a good influence on him.

They reached the dorms and Kaminari slowly opened the door, immediately, everyone saw him and ran up to him, pulling him into a large hug. Only for it to be cut off by his mother, who cleared her throat. "I am Kaminari's mother, though I wish I could say it was nice to meet you, I won't. That is until I learn how you treat my son." She said, intimidating everyone around her. "Would you like something to drink?" Midoriya asked, frightened like everyone else. "If you have wine, that would be nice." Everyone was slightly confused as to why she asked that since this was a dorm filled with twenty kids. "Sorry, but we don't have any wine." Midoriya said, Kaminari's mother sat on the couches, groaning and instead asking for water. "If any of you are remotely similar to his father, he is out of this school, you hear me?" She said as they all gathered around the couch. "Now, introduce yourself."

Iida, bless his arrogant soul, went first. "Hello mam, I am Iida Tenya, class president of class 1A and brother of ingenium." He said, loud with his hands chopping through the air. "Class president is an impressive position, however the way you act is horrible. Those chopping motions you make are far too embarrassing, hardly perfect in anyway. The chance of you having a wife would definitely be lower than the average score." She said, unimpressed. It was then when people realized how this was going to work. Most females got an immediate pass, though Kaminari's mother did say that they didn't really have to work for anything and instead should marry some rich business man instead of putting so much effort into what they do. This statement on its own already made all the females have a strong hate for his mother. It only got worse when she started talking to the Bakusquad.

"Hi! I'm Kirishima Eijirou, this is Sero Hanta," He said pointing to Sero, "And this is Bakugou Katsuki." He said pointing to Bakugou. "We are Kaminari's best bros, the manliest in the class and part of the Bakusquad, It's nice to meet you ms!" Kirishima said, with a blinding smile on his face. Kaminari's mother was not impressed, instead she seemed angered. "So Kaminari, these are the type of people you hang out with? If so, then I say you stop." She said, everyone looked at her,shocked at her words. "They seem to be too cheery and excitable, so I assume they could hardly do anything. They would be better as models honestly, but they definitely should never have a wife or kids. They should just stand around and look handsome, eye candy and whatnot. If you hang out with them Kaminari, they will just ruin your entire image." His mother was definitely pissed. "I mean, I raised you to be perfect Denki, if you can't even pick better friends, how do you expect to go to such a prestigious school. I may as well kick you out myself, which I will do." She said, looking down at the poor boy.

"Mother." Kaminari started, "Don't use that tone on me Kaminari Denki, who gives you the right!? I gave birth to you, I expect you to respect me!" What Kaminari was about to do may be idiotic, but the hurt faces on his friends faces were too much. "I don't." He whispered out. Oh, that angered her. "What." She said, venom lacing her words. "I don't." He said a little louder. "I don't like you, I'm sick of you using me as a slave and trophy." He said louder. "I understand why dad left for once! He's somewhere better now, and you're talking about him like he was such a bad influence, while you should be looking at yourself!" He screamed out. "You're a grown women, who should be capable of taking care of yourself, instead you buy expensive junk and force me to do all the work!" He was on the verge of tears. "Cleaning, cooking, laundry, bills! I'm sick of it! You should be able to do all of it, but you can't!" He heard his mother growl in anger, "I PAY FOR YOUR EDUCATION HERE DENKI! YOU CAN'T TREAT ME SO DISRESPECTFULLY!" She yelled out at him, he flinched a bit. "You're not." He said quietly. "You're not paying for my education." He said, finally telling her. "Then who is idiot?" She said, treating him like trash once again. "Dad." He said, spilling the beans. His mother grumbled before standing up and heading to the door. "I'll take my leave now, Denki. I never wish to see you at the house ever again." She said before exiting the building.

Immediately, everything was quiet. That was before Kirishima ran over to Kaminari and gave him a big hug, "BROOO!" He wailed, balling his eyes out. "WE MISSED YOU!" Kirishima clung to his side as Bakugou walked over and sat next to Kaminari. "You almost gave shitty hair a heart attack, you know?" He said, just loud enough for Kaminari to hear. Kaminari, still shocked from the sudden warmth he was given, let out a smile. "Well now you guys know what truly happens when I overuse my quirk." Mina overheard this, and proceeded to lay down on Bakugou's and Kaminari's lap. "I thought it just made you dumber?" She asked, in which Kaminari responded with a shake of his head. "That's just level one, what I experienced during class was," He paused, thinking. "Let's say level seven or eight." The entire class had their eyes fixated on him now. "So... What happens at level ten?" Midoriya asked. Kaminari cleared his throat, "I-I wouldn't be here, I would end up either in ashes or in a coffin." Sero joined the rest of the Bakusquad and hugged Kaminari as well. Then Mina came up with an idea that may force Kaminari into tears. "GROUP HUG!"

Kaminari did end up crying, and when they saw this, they were... protective to say the least. "WHO HURT YOU!" Mina screamed, shaking him until he gave a response. "I-I'm just so happy!" Kaminari beamed. "The past few hours were horrible for me, so getting so much w-warmth and comfort from you guys was so heartwarming!" He stuttered on his words a little. "Well drop some information on us will you?" Sero asked, giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. "Well I found out why I've been failing my tests." He said before Jirou decided to insult him. "It's because you don't study, duh." Kaminari shook his head. "I pull all nighters often, studying throughout the entire night." Kirishima was shocked by this, not because of the studying aspect of it though, "How the hell do you stay up without falling asleep, also not sleeping during class." Kaminari paused, not willing to reveal to his friends what he has been doing. But they deserve to know.

"I drink a tone of Starbucks, and then when I grow tired... I might shock my thighs..." Mina paused at this statement, and proceeded to roll up his,slightly longer than normal, shorts, revealing cuts and bruises. Mina's jaw dropped and she hugged Kaminari tightly while patting his head, "It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay." Was muttered into his ears. Kirishima, who was already hugging Kaminari, tightened his grip. "Then in the mornings, I will shock my brain a little, just to keep me awake. Or I take a pill. Usually I do the first option." He trying to avoid everyone's stares when he gulped, "Apparently, that causes me to forget information." He mumbled. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT! OF COURSE IT DOES!" Bakugou screamed, agitated. "Bakugou, though you are what I considered to be a friend, would you kindly stop screaming at Kaminari." Sero said, proceeding to hug Kaminari.

"Kaminari, if you have trouble with studying, you could always join our study group." Yaoyorozu said kindly. "You don't have to push yourself so hard." She continued before Iida stepped it, "You have to maintain a proper sleep schedule as well!" Midoriya nodded his head, "I agree, usually when I'm sleepy, I let myself sleep. I don't think you need to force yourself to such extreme circumstances." Kaminari let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding, "Thank you, but I guess it developed into a habit. It was how I was raised after all." He said, a smile on his face. "I'll try my best to change!" Kirishima dug his face into Kaminari's neck, "Aw bro, that was so manly! You're gonna make me cry!" Kaminari pet his head, "Let it out bro, let it all out."

 _The following few days, Kaminari was the happiest he has ever been. He joined the study group with the rest of the Bakusquad. He ended up passing all the exams, when he told his dad, his dad ended up screaming in joy. His phone was on speaker mode, and he was with the study group. As a result, the group tried their best not to let out any giggles as they heard the grown man scream out in joy. Kaminari felt so lucky to have so many supportive friends, to the point he can consider them all as family._


	4. The invisible fujoshi

_The Invisible Fujoshi_

Toru Hagakure is known for being the best at scaring people and putting pranks into motion. Aside from that, people don't really know her too well, all they know is that she was a nice, kind female. Though, that might not be the case if they found out what she did for a hobby. She liked looking at guys in her class, then forcing them into embarrassing situations with other guys. For example, she once asked Kirishima to help her get something from a supply closet, proceeded to put a small camera in it, then told Bakugou that Kirishima was locked in the supply closet. When he got inside, she shut the door, broke the lock and left them there. Of course, they yelled at her afterwards, but Hagakure didn't listen and instead escaped, leaving them to yell at absolutely nothing. She didn't regret it though, since she got beautiful footage. Who knew that Bakugou was secretly claustrophobic, and needed hugs to calm him down? To put it simply, she was a huge fujoshi. Especially towards he classmates, but she does ship a lot of male anime classmates as well.

Well anyway, this specific day, Hagakure got a little bored. To cure her from this horrid sickness, she decided to pull out her laptop (that was covered with cat and dog stickers), and decided to do some research on her classmates. It wasn't for blackmail, though sometimes it is, but it gave her inspiration on who to target next for her fantastic ideas. In the process, she found that there were chat groups created for the sole purpose of discussing about her class. This sparked her interest as she clicked on the page, and the first thing that she saw in the chat was:

KamiFan#1: Do you think anyone in Class 1A is gay?

Hagakure got really excited, but before she could respond to that she had to create an account. She decided on using the user name 'Invisible_Fujoshi' since it fit her well. Soon, she found herself in the chat. She immediately responded to the comment that was posted when she entered.

Invisible_Fujoshi: Hi hi! I'm in class 1A, and so far no one has come out. Which is sad.

She smiled when she saw someone respond immediately, and in the best way possible.

Class1gAy: jwjdehufekdjekjnf

Class1gAy: What the fuckkkkkkk

Hagakure giggled as she decided to introduce herself.

Invisible_Fujoshi: Yep! I'm Hagakure Toru, the invisible girl!

Class1gAy: Whoa~ That's so cool! Gimme all the details.

Hagakure decided to post the video of Bakugou and Kirishima in the closet together in the chat.

Invisible_Fujoshi: I hope this will suffice.

Class1gAy: MARRY ME!

Invisible_Fujoshi: Gladly~

KamiFan#1: What are your favorite ships?

Class1gAy: Tododeku! Bakudeku is nice too, and of course KiriBaku~

Invisible_Fujoshi: Tododeku, Bakudeku,Todobaku, Kiribaku, KiriKami, TokoShoji, KiriDeku, KamiSero, TodoBakuDeku, Erasermic, AllEraser, MomoJirou, Tsuyu/Ochako, KamiJirou, TsuyuToko

KamiFan#1: Wow that's a lot, your classmates must hate you.

Invisible_Fujoshi: I have no shame.

It was true, Hagakure truly has no shame, in fact she was planning on taking some ship shots soon. She typed a quick 'brb' and grabbed her very tiny camera. She made her way down to the common room, as quietly as possible, she wasn't wearing anything, which made it easier for sneaking. Soon she made her way down and found her first victims, Kirishima and Kaminari cuddling on the couch. She let out a smile, as she snapped a photo, the camera was hard to use due to how small it was, but it sufficed. Next she walked into the kitchen, and saw Todoroki and Midoriya talking to each other. They weren't leaning on anything, which would be the perfect opportunity to get one of them to trip onto the other. As soon as Midoriya decided to move forward a bit, Hagakure decided to put her foot out. Soon Midoriya found himself toppling over into Todoroki's arms. "Are you okay Midoriya?" Todoroki asked. This was the perfect time to take a photo as Midoriya's face was blushing like crazy as he stumbled over his words. "Ah, yes, yep, I'm fine, you? Today is a fine day isn't it, great weather."

Ah poor Midoriya, "Midoriya it's been raining all day, are you sick? Your face is all red." Todoroki asked, brushing Midoriya's hair out of the way, to touch his forehead. Todoroki used his right hand, so it was colder. Midoriya ended up nuzzling himself into his hand and before he could react to this, Hagakure walked out of the kitchen, reluctantly of course. She was able to catch Yaoyorozu and Jirou together in Jirou's room, listening to music. She quickly took a photo of that before making her way back to her room. She uploaded all the photos onto her computer and sent it to the group chat.

Class1gAy:No seriously, marry me!

KamiFan#1: How did you even take pictures without people looking.

Invisible_Fujoshi: Tiny cameras.

KamiFan#1: What.

Class1gAy: Tell us some stories!

Invisible_Fujoshi: Of course!

Invisible_Fujoshi: Well, once Midoriya was trying to open a jar of pickles, and he couldn't. He tried using his quirk to open the jar, which didn't work. So he just left it on the counter and decided to sit at the couch to calm down. The best part is that Todoroki walks into the room with the open jar of pickles and set it down on the coffee table and sat next to Midoriya. It was so nice and cute of Todoroki that Midoriya started crying!

Invisible_Fujoshi: Then there was this one time when Kaminari was feeling down and Sero wanted to cheer him up, so he decided to cuddle with him. It was so adorable! Kaminari was purring~

Next#1Hero: Fucking fujoshi.

Invisible_Fujoshi: What?

Class1gAy: Don't mind him, he's a sour puss.

KamiFan#1: Yeah he sucks.

Next#1Hero: Hey!

Hagakure decided to log out of the chat room for now, just so she could relax a bit, that was until she had the best idea ever, "Shrine!" She accidentally yelled out loud. As soon as the idea popped into her head, she started printing fan art and her personal photos. Soon she found herself with fifty pieces of paper with her classmates on them. She decided instead of making an actual shrine, she would just stick the images all around the wall. She was halfway through the process before there was a knock on the door and the creak of the door. "Hagakure-" Oh no, she recognized that voice, it was Kirishima. Shit. "Uh," She started, "I can explain?" She looked at Kirishima, his face was blank. He started closing the door. "Wait!" She opened the door, running for Kirishima, "Kiri! I can explain!" She yelled. "Hagakure, what the fuck was that?" They were in the common room, where Bakugou, Midoriya and Todoroki sat. Damn, this would be the best time to get a TodoBakuDeku picture.

Hagakure put her hand on Kirishima's shoulder, before he shook it off. "That was really creepy Hagakure, not manly at all." Bakugou scoffed at this, "What did Invisible girl do?" Kirishima shuddered, "She-", he was cut off by Hagakure's hand. "Nothing, I did nothing!" She said. Kirishima pushed her hands away with ease, "SHE HAS PHOTOS OF US IN A RELATIONSHIP BAKUGOU!" He screamed as Hagakure started scratching him, "I do not!" "Yeah you do!" "No I don't" "Yes you do!" "No I-" Midoriya cleared his throat, "Shipping?" Hagakure blushed, though no one could see. "N-no, D-definitely not." Midoriya smirked at her, "If that's true, I'm going to be able to go upstairs to your room, and find nothing in relation to shipping." Midoriya said, keeping the same smirk on his face. "God damn it you caught me." Hagakure said. "Fucking Fujoshi." Bakugou muttered.

Hagakure was suddenly succumbed to the feeling of déjà vu. "Of course, next number one hero." Bakugou froze, face paling. "Holy shit. Actually?" Hagakure noticed this and started giggling, "Holy shit, holy shit, no way." Bakugou's hands released explosions, "Fuck you, you invisible bitch." Hagakure continued laughing. "Oh my god, I've got to tell the others about this." She said running to her room. "YOU BETTER NOT YOU BITCH!" Hagakure responded with yelling "I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!" That was the night that was filled with swearing and explosions.


	5. Who let Midoriya play this?

_Who let Midoriya play this?_

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter is really short, but I really enjoyed writing this. Especially since it reminded me of when I watched videos on people playing it! I hope you guys enjoy this blast from the past!**

Midoriya was sitting at the couch, talking to Todoroki about the recent hero fights and how cool heroes are, basic Midoriya stuff. Todoroki was listening to him ramble on, which wasn't a bad thing since Todoroki always found their conversations enjoyable. That was until Mina ran down the stairs with a laptop and frightened Midoriya by screaming out is name. "UWAH!" He screamed out, loosing his balance. He almost fell off the couch, if it wasn't for Todoroki. "Thanks Todoroki." Midoriya said, relaxing a bit. "Sorry Midoriya," Mina apologized, "But I found this game! It's so cute and I think you would like to play it!" Midoriya looked at her as she handed him the laptop, the game already opened. "Have fun!" She yelled happily.

"Can your pet?" Midoriya said. Todoroki was looking over his shoulder, "Look the eyes are following the arrow." Midoriya proceeded to move the arrow around everywhere, but he soon stopped when Todoroki looked at him with a stern face. He decided to just click start, then an egg appeared in which you can name it. "What do you want to name it?" Todoroki asked, Midoriya sat there for a while before typing in 'Yagi'. The egg hatched, and a chick appeared. "Aww it's so cute! Todoroki, look at it!" Todoroki nodded his head. "Maybe I should click this ribbon thingy." Midoriya said out loud, clicking the ribbon icon on the screen. "Oh, it's for decorating." Todoroki said, noticing the bar on the side, showing different options. Midoriya's eyes glistened, as he clicked through the options, picking the tuff of hair sticking out of the head, the glistening eyes, a tie and the blush. He clicked the back arrow and a bag of, what looks like nuts flashed on the screen. He dragged the nuts to the chick, feeding it.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Midoriya squealed. There were two bars on the left, one of them being a food bar, which was slowly filling up. "Midoriya, you need to fill the bar, continuing feeding it. Midoriya continued dragging the food to the chick, slowly filling the bar, once he did, a shower bar appeared. Midoriya took the shower head and let the water fall on the chick. Yagi started running around, avoiding the water. "Aww." Midoriya said, looking at it run around. Soon, an exercise icon appeared, flashing. Midoriya clicked on it and a ball appeared, playing around with the chick, after that a bicycle looking icon appeared. "Look Midoriya, you can take it out on a bike ride." Todoroki said, "Aw, but I want to get his bars up." Midoriya said, giving Todoroki the god forsaken puppy dog eyes. Todoroki let a out a breath, "Fine, fill up the bars." He said. It took Midoriya a while to do so, and he gave up eventually,

Midoriya clicked on the bicycle. Yagi started running around, almost in fear. "What?" Midoriya said before the screen turned black as the bicycle icon appeared. "I'm so confused." Midoriya said before the bicycle icon turned around, turning into a metal contraption. Midoriya felt his face turn white. Yagi appeared, falling into it. Chicken pieces fell out as music played in the background, showing the credits. Tears fell from Midoriya's eyes as he stared at the screen blankly. He put the laptop down on the coffee table, before the chicken pieces fell into the can. The title was revealed, showing that the game was a joke this whole time, 'can your pet'. Midoriya decided to drown out his sorrows by laying in Todoroki's lap, crying his eyes out, whining and sobbing. Todoroki, who saw all this happen decided to help him out as he combed through his head of hair.

Mina came soon to get her laptop, she did it as quietly as possible as Todoroki glared at her. That night, they had spicy chicken wings for dinner and Todoroki had to explain why Midoriya was crying over them. Everyone found this funny except for Iida who said it was 'highly inappropriate' and that they shouldn't do this to their classmates


	6. When it became unbearable

**When it became unbearable**

 _The urge was tearing him apart, he didn't want to let the rope of hope go, but his grip was loosening._

Midoriya Izuku was just a young boy when his entire world was shattered into pieces, his fragile glass heart had cracks within them. No matter how much glue Izuku tried to use to fix it, there was no chance of it ever going back to what it was. Now he had a promising future as a hero, so why were the old cracks still reminding him of the past. Why was he still crying after something that's so close, so very close. Why was he crying over not being able to be a hero, when he was studying to be one? It made absolutely no sense, however Izuku didn't realize that.

The scars and burns across his body came right out of a horror movie. His biggest burn was on hip, it went from the bottom of his chest to his waist. It was made by Bakugou, but he deserved it. He was in the wrong place, in the wrong time, so of course it was deserved. While people were changing, he would always hide his chest away, it wasn't something that they needed to see. It really hurt, every day. His heart would throb when he looked in the mirror, unable to breathe. Everyday, he would deal with the invisible rope, preventing him to talk in a breath. Today was the day he decided that the rope would no longer be invisible.

Everyone was in the common room today, getting ready for their Friday movie nights. Tonight was Bakugou's pick. People were gathered on the couches, popcorn in arms, possibly chips. Iida had a salad and orange juice instead, since he was Iida. In fact, the first thing Kaminari said when he saw this was, "What an Iida thing to do." Everyone was just about ready to enjoy the movie when Bakugou realized, "Where the fuck is Deku?" He grumbled, turning everyone's attention towards him, before they looked around. "Ah- Maybe he is resting." Iida responded, in a professional, calm manner. Bakugou furrowed his brows, "I'm going up to drag his fucking ass downstairs, if he thinks he can get away with this shit, he would be mistaken." Bakugou said, trying to keep calm in the entire situation.

Bakugou made his way up the stairs, and soon finding himself in front of the door to the nerds room. He knocked loudly before yelling out, "Oi fucker, open up the goddamn door." When he got no response, he grew annoyed. "I'm gonna count down, then open the fucking door." He said, counting down, "3-" He said, continuing. "2, 1" He threw the door open, about to scream out, before seeing the scene before him.

There was a chair knocked over on the floor, it could've looked unintentional if it wasn't for two things.

Number one: The letter on his desk, neatly folded with small wet patches in certain areas.

Number two: The body hanging in front of him.

Bakugou ran instantly, removing the rope from the small boys neck. As soon as it slipped off, he held him close to his chest, checking him for a heartbeat. It was weak, but it was still there. Midoriya let out a cough, 'Good, he's not dead, thank god.' He pulled Midoriya in closer, listening at his heartbeat slowly growing louder. 'He's just unconscious, He's just unconscious.' Bakugou kept reminding himself.

Here was his childhood friend, eyes closed, breathing unstable, and his mental state low, and it was all his fault. 'If only, if I was given the chance, if I could'. Bakugou's brain was going a hundred miles per hour when he realized what was happening. He could have lost Deku, _**his**_ __Deku. The person he tormented daily for most of his short life, the person who tried his best to be a good hero to everybody, the person who inspired Katsuki the most. He could have died, and it would've been Katsuki's fault.

Bakugou didn't know at the time, but there were tears running down his face as he pulled Izuku closer, in hopes of him waking up. "Kacchan?" The rough voice cut through his thoughts, he looked over in the figure in his arms, realizing that he was awake. "Izuku, Stupid Izuku, Don't do that again." He murmured, his head nesting on top of Izuku's, protective and in fear of him disappearing. "I'm sorry." Midoriya said, muffled a little by Katsuki's shirt. Tears run down both of their faces as Katsuki run his hands through Izuku's hair. "Don't, It's my fault, I-It's all my fault." Katsuki chocked, his eyes starting the burn a bit. Izuku hiccuped, grasping for Katsuki's shirt. "Katsuki, please. Save me from my demons." Izuku said, looking up at Katsuki with his wet eyes and flushed face. "I promise I'll protect you Izuku, I promise." Katsuki said, giving him a loving smile.

It was taking a suspiciously long time for Bakugou to come back, as a result, Iida, Todoroki and Kirishima were forced to go up. Everyone else was either lounging around or too scared of Bakugou to go get him. They made there way up to the second floor, finding their way to Midoriya's dorm. Before they even went in, they already saw that the door was flung open, indicating that someone had indeed come in or out of the dorm. However, though they didn't know what to expect, they knew that what they saw was morbid. "Midoriya!" Iida screamed, not noticing the two figures huddled together on the floor, only paying attention to the noose. Though, Todoroki did, immediately running over to check on them. He used his left hand to rub Midoriya's back, warming him up slightly and giving him comfort. Bakugou continued to pat his head gently, letting him cry onto his shirt. Kirishima got to work, activating his quirk to chop the noose down, leaving a pile of rope on the floor. Iida, who was previously stuck in place, also went over to comfort his friend, as well as Kirishima. They were all huddled together for a while, before Izuku whispered out, "Thank you." He choked a bit on his words, Iida froze at this, before patting him on the back, "It's no issue Midoriya, we will always be there for you, always."

Eventually they were able to make their way downstairs, already missing most of the movie since the other started it. Bakugou continued staying close to Midoriya the entire movie, which put some people on edge since Bakugou was never like this, ever. After the movie, people wanted answers, however the five who knew what happened refused to respond, wanting to keep Midoriya's privacy. To ensure that no more bad memories would come up, Todoroki burnt the letter that Midoriya wrote, and the rope. Of course, this set off a fire alarm, but it was worth it.

For the first time in Midoriya's life, he felt his glass heart mold together once more. Protected by the love of his classmates and those around him. He felt whole once again, warmth spreading through his body, numbing the pain. It will always come back, the horrible thoughts and feelings, but Midoriya would continue to grow stronger. After all, he now had friends supporting him.


	7. Regla numero uno: Don't play the plus 4

_Regla numero uno: Don't play the plus four_

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but school started up for me again(sad). With all the homework that I've been given, and need for sleep, it's hard for me to write due to the lack of time. I hope that I'll be able to continue though, since I find it really nice to see all your supportive comments! I really like to see people enjoy my writing, I honestly never expected so many people to read it! So thank you guys so much!**

 **Also, someone (a guest) asked me to write another angry Izuku fic. I hope this meets expectations! (I'm not sure). I'm willing to write any suggestions given, though it may take a while, I guess the only thing I wouldn't write would be smut. Aside from that though, feel free to suggest anything!**

It was another one of those days, those days where you question why most of the teenagers are in the common room, chatting rather than on their phones, on their bed. It was one of those days, one of those days where Mina decides to randomly force said teenagers to play another game. Yes, it was one of those days.

Everyone groaned as they made their way to the table, Mina holding a pack of Uno cards in her hand. She was ecstatic, everyone else? Slightly underwhelmed and tired of her bullshit. Especially Midoriya, after what she pulled last time (See chapter 5), he wasn't willing to see what could happen. Though, it could just be an ordinary game of Uno. A simple, not competitive game of Uno.

The lights seemed to have dimmed as a red cloth was placed upon the hard, wooden table. A spotlight appeared in front of all of them as they shuffled into their seats. A pair of pink hands could be seen, holding the cards, as card tricks are made. The shuffle of the cards itself can be taken as a soothing sound, however due to the dramatic environment set before them, everyone was tense. Soon, seven cards were in front of all five players, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya,Sero and Mina. And so it started, starting strong with a red skip card as the first card. Kaminari, who was going first, groaned in annoyance and slapped the table. Yaoyorozu inspected her cards, before placing down a red seven. Midoriya, who didn't have any reds, grinned happily as he put down a green seven. Sero unfortunately didn't have a green or a seven, meaning he had to take a card. Mina placed down a green skip, that, yet again, made Kaminari groan. Yaoyorozu then placed down a green three. Midoriya threw a green reverse and Yaoyorozu played a plus four.

Mina gasped dramatically as Kaminari placed a yellow draw two. That was until she placed a red draw two. Sero decided to join them as he threw down a blue draw two. Everyone had their eyes on Midoriya as he placed a draw four. Surprisingly, Yaoyorozu still had some draw cards. She placed a yellow draw two card, and so did Kaminari. Mina continued with a red draw two and Sero continued with a blue one. And so, Midoriya placed his cards facing down. That was before he yelled out "FUCK!" twenty-two cards were given to the poor boy, leaving him with twenty-six, resulting in Yaoyorozu and Mina in the lead, with three cards.

And so the game continued, Yaoyorozu playing a blue skip. Mina played her yellow skip. Midoriya, who was a sadistic motherfucker, decided to play another draw four. "How lucky can you be man?" Kaminari asked, as Midoriya stared down at his twenty-five cards. Of course, he wouldn't have a high chance of winning, which wasn't surprising, but he was gonna bring someone down with him. He was about to open his mouth to say the color before Yaoyorozu placed down a green plus two, "Uno" she said smirking, looking straight at Mina. If you looked properly, you could see her eyes burning with wining desire. Kaminari groaned and added two more cards into his hands. "Bitch." He muttered. Mina placed down a green three, "Uno" She said, a smirk replacing her smile. Now it was two versus two. Sero huffed and placed a green five. Midoriya hid his smile with his cards, he gathered the eight sixes in his hands, a green six at the bottom and a red six at the top. This move left him with seventeen cards.

Everyone stared at him, anger clearly lacing Yaoyorozu's eyes as he showed an eye blinding smile. "Dude." Kaminari gawked, before Yaoyorozu placed down her red eight. She smiled before crossing her legs, "I win." Mina let her jaw drop. "What even?" Midoriya huffed, Yaoyorozu tricked him. Kaminari continued, placing down a red reverse. Midoriya had a chance to act again, this time he placed five fours down, red first, yellow last. This left him with twelve cards, he was catching up, slowly. 'Kaminari has six cards, Sero has four. Sero will win before me or Kaminari if he plays his cards right. I've got to target against him.' Midoriya thought, looking at Sero's cards. Sero placed down a yellow two. Kaminari placed a yellow plus two as Midoriya placed a blue plus two. Sero added four to his hand. This left him with seven cards. Kaminari continued again with a blue six. Midoriya decided to put a blue reverse. 'Ten cards, you can do this.' Kaminari put a green reverse. 'Never mind, nine cards.' he thought, placing down red reverse. Causing Kaminari to take a card. Sero played red seven, Midoriya followed with two red threes. Kaminari drew another, leaving him with six. Sero played red reverse. Kaminari picked up another card. Midoriya played a red skip, 'six cards.' Sero played a red plus two, Kaminari played a plus four, 'blue' he said, staring at Midoriya.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Midoriya screamed as he threw his cards on the table. "I FUCKING QUIT ASSHOLES!" He stood up so quickly that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards. "I"M GONNA KILL A BITCH!" Kaminari just stared at him as he paced around the room, stomping everywhere. Of course, people came downstairs because of this, slightly worried, aside from Bakugou. "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING IDIOT! THAT'S MY JOB!" Bakugou screamed, sounding like an angry Pomeranian, looking like one as well. "YOU THE BITCH!" Midoriya screamed before running into Bakugou, as Bakugou tried to run away. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO?" He screamed out. "Dude, I was just playing a plus four, it ain't my fault." Kaminari said, waving his hands up defensively. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR PLUS FOURS KAMINARI! YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SHITTY ASS PLUS FOURS AND JUST SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Midoriya screeched, as Uraraka tried to keep him calm by giving him a ghost pepper.

Eventually, with the help of All might and Mr. Aizawa, Midoriya calmed down. Apparently, he was really tired after all that screaming, leading him to sleep, confined in Mr. Aizawa yellow sleeping bag (given the name Chrysa by the females, named after Chrysalis.) At least after all that, Class 1A knew how to deal with an angry Midoriya.


	8. Writing

Writing

Izuku Midoriya would be the last to admit that he writes embarrassing works, but he does. Whenever something big happens, he always writes about it. If people found out, then he would be the talk of the school forever. He has a secret notebook, one that he kept at home, sheltered away. Unfortunately, he now left it in his dorm room, a very unsafe place full of hormonal teenagers. It's not like he didn't trust them, but he haven't shown anyone the notebook, ever.

His first entry was one he remembered dearly. He was ten at the time, recently learning that haiku's existed.

 _Kacchan goes boom boom_

 _I'm used as a punching bag_

 _Scars and bruises here_

That was a day that he was kinda tired of his shit, of course he couldn't strike back though. He could've made a better one if he spent some time to think.

His next entry was when he was eleven, it was more of a vent than anything.

 _Birthday parties are supposed to be fun._

 _No one showed up at mine._

 _People should give you presents._

 _They gave be bruises instead._

 _They should cheer with you when you break the pinata._

 _They only laughed at me when they broke my nose._

 _They should have fun with you when you were swimming._

 _They had fun seeing me drown._

 _You should be able to feel happiness._

 _All I felt was my heart break._

It was is birthday that day, he was punched over and over again, until his nose broke. He then was forced into the fountain water, struggling to breathe until loosing conscious. He woke up in the nurses office the next day.

There were a lot more in the book. He eventually stated writing a bit more.

 _If warmth existed why am I still cold._

 _If love existed why am I breaking_

 _If happiness was true why would I be sad_

 _If your body heals why should mine die_

 _If god is real why am I being tortured_

He started writing even more depressing work:

 _Clear blue skies eventually go gray_

 _Bright green leaves wither to dust_

 _The humans learn to except it_

 _Nothing stays the same, everything changes_

 _The human eye never pays attention to small details_

 _The way he flinches_

 _The obvious pain_

 _The fake responses_

 _No one pays attention_

 _Boys will be boys_

 _They will punch_

 _Break_

 _Hurt_

 _Harm_

 _Bully_

 _Until they crack_

 _Blonde hair_

 _Red eyes_

 _Demonic smile_

 _Explain to me how he isn't Satan_

Izuku stopped writing in it for a while when he wanted to focus on his school work and analysis. He didn't forget about it though, he wrote in it again when he was fourteen.

 _Quirkless_

 _If that means weak_

 _Then just I'll just except it_

 _After all, a weak hero is better than none at all._

There were many entries in that notebook. His favorites came after he met All Might.

 _Fight on, until you feel weak_

 _Fight on, as your body takes flight_

 _Fight on, as adrenaline flows through your blood_

 _Fight on, as you are the worthy one_

The last words in that one were from All Might.

Aside from just his poor attempt at poetry and angst, he also wrote down odd things that his classmates and teachers have said.

" _Are peanuts the baby of peas and nuts?"_

That quote surprisingly came from Tokoyami at three am.

" _Do you think I'm hot?"_

That was really funny,

Since Mineta asked it.

" _Your hair looks like weed."_

Sero said that while drunk

on chocolate milk.

" _Do you think that stars are secretly agents sent out by the government to look over us when we do something against the law?"_

Kaminari asked that question,

the answer was no.

" _What, so they sit there with tiny little binoculars to just stare at us?"_

Jirou replied to Kaminari's question.

She also found it quite hilarious.

" _I want to be one of them, they must have seen so many big titti-"_

Mineta was cut off by Tsuyu's tongue.

He didn't really find it funny, it was honestly just to document the Tsuyu slap. 

" _If 12am is the morning, and 6pm is the beginning of the night, then isn't 9pm the middle of the night?"_

Tokoyami said this while Iida complained about his texting habits.

Those were just a few things that Midoriya has written in his book, he is soon approaching the last page of the book and wondering if he should show his classmates. After all, they did make up a large portion of the book it the first place.


	9. Anniversary

Anniversary

"Oi Deku." Bakugou growled, menacingly staring down at Midoriya. Even while slouching, he seemed like he was towering over the young boy. This caused the young boy to shiver and stare down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Y-yes Kacchan?" Bakugou looked down at the boy before adjusting his posture a bit to look less menacing. "It's almost the anniversary." Midoriya thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, what should we do this time?"

Class 1A was a bit confused when they saw Bakugou and Midoriya on the couch with a giant piece of paper and markers. They weren't fighting for once, which made it even more confusing. After half an hour of the class being extremely confused, Kirishima grew some balls and stepped up to them. "What are you two doing?" He said, cheerful as always. "Coming up with an anniversary gift." They both replied in complete unison. "For who?" Kirishima asked, a bit curious. "You don't need to know." Kirishima frowned, salty about the fact he wasn't more involved with the situation. That was until a loud scream of 'YEET' was heard. Kirishima groaned hearing metal crash to the floor. "MINA!" He screeched before running off to the kitchen. Midoriya giggled before being smacked in the head. "Focus, nerd."

The next day the members of 1A were greeted by the sight of multi-colored flowers sitting peacefully on the table. From Daffodils to Tulips and Carnations to Lilies, it seemed like almost every flower could be found on the table. Bakugou and Midoriya then walked in two vases. One was floral and majestic like, with pale colors decorating the whole thing, that was the one in Midoriya's hands. Bakugou ,on the other hand, had a vibrant vase, decorated with two sharp explosion-looking things sticking out from the side, similar to Bakugou's costume head wear. The two boys soon got to work, picking out the flowers they wanted, their hands moving fast while they spoke. "Katsudon maybe?" Midoriya muttered, focusing on his work, picking up some Freesia flowers. "Curry Katsudon." Bakugou mumbled picking up a tiger lily. "What about dessert?" Bakugou paused, thinking of all the recipes in his head. "What about a pumpkin spice cheese cake? You've made it before right?" Midoriya nodded. "It's settled then."

Iida had become increasingly worried during the rest of the day, knowing that two very important guests would arrive in the dorms any second. Both Midoriya and Bakugou weren't that scared, which wasn't surprising. That being said, they were stood in front of the door with their vases. While Midoriya looked nervous, Bakugou stood with pride. Soon the doors opened to reveal two woman. "IZUKUUUU!" A petite woman with long green hair ran over to Midoriya arms open wide as a tall woman with spiky blonde hair strut up to Bakugou. "Ah Ms. Midoriya, Ms. Bakugou it's nice

to meet you." Iida said politely. This caused all heads to turn and eyes to widen. "EHHH!" Yaoyorozu looked at the two women. "But they look so young." She said which caused Inko to burst into a flustered mess, similar to Izuku. "Thank you dear, you're very pretty as well!" Mitsuki said with a smile. "No she isn't." Katsuki grumbled. Mitsuki smacked his head, "Shut it brat." She growled, then huffed. "Sorry about my bratty son, he must have been a pain." Kirishima waved his hands around. "Not at all, not at all."

Midoriya cleared his throat, which brought Mitsuki and Inko's attention onto him, as well as Katsuki. "Mom," They both said at once,"Happy Anniversary." Apparently, this was confusing to everyone in the class. "Y-you guys are married?" Mineta asked cowering in fear, but slightly turned on at the same time, which was very creepy. Inko's cheeks flushed. "Wait, so Bakugou and Midoriya are brothers?" Oijiro asked. Inko waved her hands around, "Nonononono!" She said, a flustered mess. "Um, me and Mitsuki shared our wedding." She said, which cleared everything up. "Anyways," Midoriya dragged the attention back him. "Mom. Happy anniversary." He said with a bright smile on his face, handing the vase over to Inko. This was followed by Bakugou pushing his into Mitsuki's hands, face blushing slightly from embarrassment.

As the four sat down for dinner, Midoriya asked a single question that caused Inko's face to pale. "Dads not here again, right?" He said mouth kinda full of katsudon. Mitsuki froze, "Inko... you didn't tell him?" She said silently. Inko shook her head. Midoriya looked confused, and so did Bakugou. "Izuku, your father, he's not here." Midoriya nodded, "Yeah, he's in America, I know that mom." Inko shook her head, "No Izuku, he's not on Earth." Midoriya froze up significantly, "What."

Izuku didn't know what to think. On one hand, he didn't really know his father, but on the other, he was his father. As soon as Inko and Mitsuki left, Bakugou looked towards him. "Deku," he started, "Are you alright?" Izuku shrugged, "I don't know. I really don't know." He said looking towards Bakugou, blank. "Why am I not sad?" He questioned. "I don't understand." Bakugou put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Do you really need him?" He whispered. Midoriya thought for a moment, "No." He responded. "Exactly," Bakugou turned his back, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"


	10. Set Fire to the Trash

Set fire to the trash

Trash seems to be the term that every teenager is calling themselves these days, that includes everyone in the dorms. Most people have seen being trash to be good in a way, since it expresses who they truly are, or who they think they are. However, sometimes the term 'trash' is used in a negative way.

"Fuck no!" Was the first thing most people heard early in the morning. Which was soon followed by, "I am not letting a flaming pile of trash in the dorms! It'll set off the fire alarms!" Of course, by this time, most were very confused as to who was speaking, with most assuming that it was Midoriya. This wasn't true though, as Midoriya was sleeping soundly in his room. So when Kirishima walked down the stairs to calm Midoriya down, he was surprised to find Todoroki instead.

"Todoroki?" Kirishima said, confused. He rubbed his eyes, he must have been imagining something. When he opened his eyes, he still saw the peppermint male in front of him. "Yes?" He asked, looking back at the spiky red head. "Who were you talking to?" Kirishima asked, looking at the phone in Todoroki's hand. "My sister." He said before he realized something, "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" He questioned. "I think you woke everyone up." Kirishima said, hearing the footsteps of someone walking down the stairs. Todoroki flushed, "Sorry." he said face red. Iida walked down with bed head. "Todoroki, may you please refrain from shouting early in the morning?" He said, trying his best not to yawn. "Sorry."

Midoriya woke up this morning to a scream, he knew it wasn't Kaminari's scream, it was way too low pitched. But, as soon as he heard 'flaming pile of trash', he knew exactly who it was. He woke up from his dangerous half asleep state and made his way downstairs to see Iida and Kirishima talking to Todoroki. "Good morning." Midoriya said as boys in front of him froze, in fear. "Um, good morning Midoriya." Iida said cautiously. " I'm fully awake Iida, don't worry." He responded before heading over to Todoroki. "Todoroki..." Midoriya put his hand onto Todoroki's shoulder. " Are you okay?" Todoroki had a sour look on his face. "The flaming pile of trash would be coming today, unfortunately." He grumbled. "There's no way to stop him?" Todoroki shook his head. "No, I asked Fuyumi, but she said he was dead set on coming." He mumbled. "Ah fuck." Todoroki said, putting his head in his hands.

Kirishima soon spoke up, " Who's this 'flaming pile of trash' you've been talking about? Iida nodded as well, "Yes, I would like to know as well. It seems like you've been talking rather rudely of this person. However, I would let it slide for once." He said, his hands chopping around. "My father." Todoroki stated. "Endeavor?" Todoroki nodded. Iida looked confused for a second, "You're calling your own father a … pile of garbage caught on fire?" Iida was embarrassed by words he used. "Indeed I am." Todoroki said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get ready for the day." He said, turning his back on the three boys. "Poor Todoroki." Midoriya said, furrowing his brows, "He has to deal with such a disgusting human being, even if you could call him a human being." He said. "Hey, Iida," Midoriya asked, "Do you think we could do something to make him happier?" He asked. "I mean, he did just start opening up to us. Shouldn't we help a friend?" Iida huffed, "I suppose so... but no causing any trouble, got it!" Midoriya paused. "No promises, he said before running up to his room.

The arrival of Endeavor was triggered by the scream of "SHOTO!" Soon, 20 red and white haired kids walked down in front of him and said, "Hey trash." Endeavor paused, " What the fuck did you guys say to me? Where's Shoto?!" Endeavor questioned angrily. Everyone raised up their hands. Endeavor grew increasingly angry, "You guys can't play me!" He screamed angrily. Everyone shrugged at the same time. Endeavor frowned in annoyance before a paper airplane hit his head. He growled while opening it. Written on it was, 'Fuck off'. This caused Endeavor to truly become pissed. "WHOEVER DID THAT, I'LL KILL YOU!" His face was red. "No you won't" The menacing voice cut sharply into the loud, brash words of Endeavor. "You are not allowed to harm my students, in fact, you are not allowed on campus without a letter written to the school previously. Therefor, you should not be allowed on campus. So, may I ask what you are doing here Endeavor?" Aizawa said, hair flying through the air. " I'm just here to visit my son. You are not allowed to tell me what to do, he is my son." Endeavor growled, trying to make himself far more feared. This didn't have an effect on Aizawa though, as he just shot back by simply saying 'leave'.

Eventually, with enough yelling, Endeavor left. Aizawa looked back at the 20 students in front of him. "You're lucky I came you know." He said harshly. Midoriya removed his wig and let out a breathe of relief. "Thanks Mr. Aizawa." He said. "You guys are insane." Aizawa said sightly angered. "But that's why you love us right?" Kaminari said trying to anger him. "Yeah probably." He responded, which got a really a kick out of the kids. He smiled as he strolled out of the room, " Those kids, I really don't know what I'll be able to do about them." He paused, "But then again, they really are special." He continued walking forward, knowing very well that Todoroki heard that.

Todoroki turned around looking at his classmates. He breathed in to calm down before saying, "Thank you." Kirishima looked towards Todoroki before flashing him a smile, "No problem bro! Anytime!" He said. Todoroki yawned out loud, "Oh sorry, I'm getting a bit tired." He said sheepishly. "It's okay Todoroki! You can sleep!" Uraraka said, bubbly as always. "Thank you Uraraka. You guys don't stay up too long okay?" He smiled at them. "Goodnight!"


	11. Santa Clause is coming to town

Santa Clause is coming to town

"Merry Christmas guys!" Izuku screams as he walks down the stairs. "You've posted it all over social media already Midoriya" Hagakure said while looking down at her phone. "It's getting annoying." She said groaning. "Stop spamming." Kaminari said slightly annoyed, looking at all the Merry Christmases sent to him through various group chats. Midoriya rubbed his hands while waiting for water to boil. "Midoriya, I thought you said you didn't like Christmas." Todoroki stated sipping his peppermint tea. "Yeah, I don't really like Christmas. Santa Clause freaks me out-" He was about to ramble before Todoroki cut him off. "Then why do you keep sending people 'Merry Christmas'?" Midoriya cleared his throat a bit, "Well, people like Christmas! It's celebrated by most people you know? It's really cool how so many people are able to come together to celebrate one holiday!" He said cheerfully. "Are you gonna spam us during New Year too? Or Valentines day kero?" Tsuyu asked. "Well no-" Midoriya said before he was cut off once again, "Then why Christmas?" Yaoyorozu asked, sipping her hot chocolate. "I-" He was gonna say before he realized he couldn't win this argument. "Nevermind." He muttered silently before walking back upstairs, leaving the boiling pot of water on the stove.

"Don't you think you guys were a bit harsh?" Uraraka questioned, seeing that it's been three hours after the situation and Midoriya has yet to leave his room. "Not really, he had it coming for him anyways." Hagakure stated, "All the messages are really annoying." She said, frowning, though no one could really see. "But, it's Christmas! It's supposed to be celebrated!" Mina said happily. "Even so-" Todoroki was cut off as Midoriya walked into the room with a Christmas sweater. "Really Midoriya, you have a sweater for Christmas as well?" Todoroki frowned. "Hey!" Mina said annoyed, "It's normal!" She screamed, pointing at her own sweater. Before things could get messier, Midoriya walked out from the dorms. "Oh shit-" Bakugou said, "I forgot." He buried his face into his hands.

Midoriya made his way to his mothers home, the route implanted into his head. He rang the doorbell, putting on his best smile. As the door opened he said "Hey Mom!" The green haired woman didn't look that well, her face pale and hair a mess. Midoriya hugged her tightly before walking into the house. "It's another year huh?" He said, smiling at the urn in front of him. "The fifth year now, why Christmas. Why?" Midoriya dropped to his knees, his breathe shaky. "Izuku..." Inko said, not really knowing what to do in this situation. She draped her hands over Izuku's shoulder. "I'm sure your grandmother would be proud. Very proud of you and how far you've come. You're her little hero, and you will always be, even if she isn't here." Inko said, ruffling his hair. "Shouldn't you be spending time with your friends?" Inko questioned. "But mom, what about you?" Izuku asked, not really sure of what to do in this situation. Would his friends even want him back in the dorms? Isn't he just being a bother at this point? "I'll be fine, I'll be having a guest over later anyways! Now go have fun!" She said, pretty much pushing Izuku out the dorms. "One more..." He whispered. "Just one more person to visit.

"What did you forget Bakubro?" Kirishima questioned. "Fuck." Bakugou muttered. Everyone was confused, this wasn't how Bakugou acted. "Fucking December 25th." He continued. "It isn't Christmas for Deku." Everyone was confused. "Hanukkah?" Bakugou shook his head. "It's an anniversary..." He continued. "Another one? Damn." Sero said. "No, not like that. It's the anniversary of his grandparents." Yaoyorozu let out an 'oh', "That's sweet of him, to celebrate his grandparents anniversary." She smiled, "Now I feel bad for speaking to him like that, he must love Christmas because of this huh?" Bakugou shook his head, "No. He's mourning...mourning over the death of his grandparents."

"Thank you, please come again!" Midoriya walked out with a bouquet of flowers, made up of green carnations and marigold. The bouquet was tied with a golden ribbon, with accents of silver in certain areas. He walked towards a graveyard that he has many times. The entrance was simply a metal gate that could be pushed open easily. He walked his way to the gravestone that was covered with many festive flowers and gifts as he put down his bouquet on the grave in front of him. He knelled in front of the grave, tears falling from his eyes, but he made no sound. "Christmas is your favorite holiday right? You always came to the house with grandma, freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a custom figure of All Might. You always picked me up off the ground and swung me around every year, you always repeated the words Merry Christmas even if you weren't religious. You told me, 'Christmas is the time for family and friends, and while it celebrates religion, it's also the time when people are able to spend time with each other. The one time where everyone, no matter who you are or where you are, celebrates.' When you didn't come that one year, I was confused, but mom said you were busy. So when it turned out you died, from something so cruel, from suicide, I was scared. I wanted those freshly baked cookies and the custom figures. But most importantly I wanted you. I wish I could spend more time with you because you were the only person who didn't care if I had a quirk or not. Grandpa, please come back, I miss you so much." Izuku burst out into tears, the ground growing increasingly damper.

"Hey Deku!" A mocking voice called out from behind him. Two guys appeared before him, one who had demon wings and another with elongated fingers. "Been a while hasn't it?" The crunch of the dried leaves were a warning, but Izuku didn't respond, though he was clearly frightened. "A loser who cheated his way into U.A huh?" Izuku looked up, his eyes teary and frightened. "If only Bakugou was here, we'll be able to deal more damage. But I guess you already get beat up by him daily, so it doesn't really matter does it?" The demon kid smiled, "So let us have our gift alright?" Izuku had a fist delivered to his face, which forced his back to hit the gravestone behind him. Izuku let out a groan, but that only forced a kick to hit him. It repeated over and over again, punch, kick, punch, kick, punch, kick, punc-

"Oi fuckers!" Izuku recognized that voice, and the explosions that followed it. "What are you shits doing?" It was Kacchan. "Kacchan?" Izuku coughed out, opening his eyes slightly. "You dumb shit, why didn't you fight back? You have the fucking power, you beat me didn't you!?" Bakugou shouted, which led the two boys in front of him eyes widen. "Bakugou, you must be kidding right? That quirkless freak-" The long fingered male started before Bakugou cut them off, "You didn't see the fucking sports festival did you?" Bakugou said, trying to scare them off. "Deku is far more useful compared to you two now." The demon winged kid eyes widened. "What-" "Deku!" Uraraka screamed, running into the graveyard, seeing the body on the floor. She rushed to his side, picking him up immediately. There was blood in multiple areas, and bruises everywhere. "You fuckers are lucky that he didn't hurt you guys." Bakugou said moving to the entrance of the graveyard. "Beating him up right in front of his grandfathers grave too." He stopped moving, turning his head back, "You guys are going to hell, don't you dare talk to me when you guys get there." He said, walking out of the graveyard.

"Bakugou, who were those two?" Uraraka said, looking over the green haired boy in front of her. He paused, before deciding to speak. "They were his bullies, but then again I was one too." He said, "But I don't wanna be one anymore, I don't wanna hurt him anymore. He didn't deserve it in the first place. But, some people don't change. I'm just glad that Dek- Izuku let me change. I'm glad that he gave me a second chance. Or else I would never be able to call myself a hero." Uraraka looked Bakugou, her eyes filled with something reminiscent of hope. "He really helped up out huh?" Hagakure walked into the room, with shame. "God I feel like a shitty person." She said, "You didn't know-" Uraraka tried to defend her. "It doesn't matter!" She screamed. "Midoriya is my friend and I should've been more kind! Christmas was clearly his favorite holiday and I shouldn't have given him shit about it!" Kaminari, Tsuyu, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu all nodded. "We were too harsh." Tsuyu said. "If you guys keep acting like this then Midoriya wouldn't be happy." Uraraka stated. "It's fine to feel guilty, but sometimes you need to just apologize and get over it. Midoriya wouldn't like to see you guys like this." She said happily, "So just be happy okay?"

"Deku told me when I was younger that Christmas wasn't just presents and holidays. It's a celebration where people come together and have fun. I didn't believe what he was saying before, but that fucker was right. It isn't just presents and shit. So you fuckers better suck it up and be happy alright?" Bakugou said. "That was very out of character Bakugou, kero." Tsuyu stated. "Like a bad fanfiction, kero." Bakugou growled. "Shut up fucker."


	12. Show your talent!

Show off your talent!

 **Hey guys, It's been hard to write recently, mostly because I'm struggling with a lot in real life.**

 **Btw, none of the songs are mine.**

 **slight manga spoiler as of time written**

 **Slightly romantic, but it can be taken as a friendship (This includes MomoJirou, KiriBaku, Tododeku)**

"Students." Aizawa spoke, sounding bored as ever. "Next week, auditions will be open for the first U.A talent show." There was a pause, before everyone went insane. "I have to work hard to get all the girls!" Mineta screamed, stars in his eyes. "I just have to impress them and everything afterwards would be a piece of cake!" Kirishima on the other hand, immediately asked Bakugou to team up, resulting in another burn mark added to his desk.

"Shut. Up." Aizawa said, activating his quirk as Bakugou tried to explode his table again. "You can start signing up today, sign up sheets are in the back of the class. You can sing, dance, do a magic trick, whatever, as long as it is entertaining. The actual talent show will be next Sunday, two days after the auditions, you will be performing in front of everyone who isn't performing, so don't make them fall asleep." He said, "Now you guys get a short break to practice. Those who aren't signing up, you get a week of holiday, congratulations. Use this break to your advantage, really prepare for it, don't just come up with something last minute. Also, the talent show will be divided into three categories based on year group. Good luck."

"Jirou, are you going to get the band together to perform?" Yaoyorozu asked, poking into Jirou's room. "Jesus Christ!" Jirou said as fell out of her chair, "Could you knock next time? That scared the shit out of me." She said, rubbing her knee after falling hard on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Yaoyorozu said as she made an ice pack and placed it on Jirou's knee. "Are you okay?" Jirou nodded, "It didn't hurt that much, you didn't have to overreact." Yaoyorozu blushed bright red, "W-well, still, i-in c-case of emergencies, y-you know...f-for t-the best." She stuttered out, trying to figure out how to make her actions seem more plausible, though she honestly just wanted to do something for Jirou. "Well, to answer your question, I wasn't planning on getting the band together, I was just planning on watching this time." Yaoyorozu frowned when she heard this, twiddling her thumbs together she spoke, "O-oh, I really wanted to play again. I thought it was pretty fun..." She said, slightly embarrassed. "Oh. Well, in that case, you can play solo?" Jirou said looking over at her keyboard. "You could borrow my keyboard if you would like." Yaoyorozu nodded her head, "that would be nice, thanks!" She smiled.

"Brooooo!" Kirishima screamed, "Please bro!" He pleaded. "No." Bakugou said, looking down at his phone. "Why!" Bakugou looked up, very annoyed. "You're asking me to fucking be in a boy band! Why the fuck would I join that shit!" Kirishima pouted, "Cause' it's fun..." He said. "Nope. It isn't, go ask the fucking extras." Kirishima paused, "But bro-" He started, attempting to change his mind. "No." Was all he got as a response. Kirishima proceeded to get off the bed and escaped the room. "Wait, where the fuck are you going?" Kirishima looked back, "Finding boy band partners." He responded, trying to walk out the door. "Wait no! I'll join the band, just don't go yet fucker!" Kirishima looked back, confused. "Fine. I'll just text them." Kirishima said, lying back down on the bed. He turned on the phone before realizing it was out of power. "Oh shit."

"Girls." Mina spoke in a serious tone, before throwing glitter into the air. "We gotta dance!" Everyone just looked at her, with mixed reactions. Hagakure was extremely excited, jumping around happily while throwing his hands in the air. Jirou and Uraraka on the other hand wasn't interested at all. "Sorry guys, I'm planning on just relaxing. Plus, I'm not good at dancing at all." Jirou said, Mina frowned at this. "Jirou~" She said, batting her eyelashes. Jirou shook her head, "No thanks." She said. Mina then looked over to Uraraka, "What about you?" Uraraka shook her head, "I'm really not that sure this time. I feel like watching instead of performing, if that's okay." Mina nodded, "That's okay!"

Mina looked towards the remaining three girls in front of her. "Um, I'm planning on performing solo..." Yaoyorozu said, twiddling her fingers once again. Mina frowned and looked at the other two. "Tsuyu? Hagakure?" She looked to them, really desperately. "Maybe a three person group then?" She questioned. They both nodded, "I think it'll be pretty fun kero." Tsuyu spoke, visibly excited. Hagakure was also excited as she was already jumping around since the beginning. "Yes! Of course! This will be great!" She yelled out loud, throwing her hand into the air, like a generic anime character. "We can do this girls! And we will practice for the next week!"

"Izuku." Todoroki said looking at the boy in front of him. "What is a 'talent' show?" Midoriya paused, looking at him to see if he was being serious. When he found out Todoroki was, he started explaining, trying his best to not go on a tangent. "Well, a talent show is basically a competition where the students sign up for to perform in. They can sing, dance, do a skit, or basically anything along the lines of that. As long as it is some form of talent." Todoroki proceeded to lay his head in Midoriya's lap. "What do they win then?" He asked, as he scrolled through Instagram (Midoriya really regret showing Todoroki that app, and social media in general). "Well, usually it's a trophy, but I'm not sure if it'll be different with U.A." Midoriya responded, looking down at his phone, even though he was just complaining about Todoroki using Instagram.

"Izuku." Todoroki caught his attention again, "Do you want to perform?" Midoriya shrugged. "Honestly, I don't mind, though I would rather perform with a group rather than one singular person." Todoroki hummed, that was when Kirishima ran into the room, "Wanna join a boy band?" Todoroki looked at him, confused. "Don't worry about it." Todoroki looked up at Midoriya, it seemed like they both had an answer. "Yes." Todoroki said. Midoriya nodded too. "Yeah, what song were you planning to do?" Midoriya asked. "What makes you beautiful by 1D." Midoriya paused, "What." He was silently judging Kirishima. "What!? They are so manly!" He said. Midoriya continued judging him, before he realized it could be funny and he decided to stop. "Sure." Kirishima's eyes shone and walked out the door after repeatedly saying thank you.

As the door shut, Todoroki asked, "Izuku, What's 1D?" Izuku groaned as he opened up YouTube in order to show Todoroki another thing he would regret showing him.

"Kaminari~" Kirishima knocked, Kaminari immediately opened the door and said, "Hey bro!" He said, giving Kirishima a high five. "What's up?" Kirishima held Kaminari's hands in his, "Bro, I'm gonna be serious for a second." Kaminari nodded, "Lemme guess," Kaminari started, "You're gay for Bakugou." Kirishima stuttered, "No bro, what, he's just a bro, I swear!" He said before he continued to his original point. "So anyways, wanna join the talent show with me?" He asked, knowing that he'll get a response of 'yes' considering the fact that Kaminari was one of his best bros. "Um, sorry bro, but I was planning on doing it by myself..." He said, sheepishly.

Kirishima frowned at this, of course he was slightly mad, he thought he could count on Kaminari. But, he wasn't extremely angry, he actually thought it would be pretty cool to see his best bro to be performing. So instead he cheered Kaminari on, with the response, "Oh cool! I can't wait to see it bro!" Kirishima responded positively. "Thanks bro! I will try my best, you better be good out there too!" Kaminari said, now ecstatic. "Got it bro, I can't wait!" Kirishima said before he said his goodbyes and walked to the next person listed in his mind.

"Sero, my bro!" Kirishima said as Sero opened the door. "Oh! Kirishima, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile. "Not much bro, just going around asking people if they would like to perform with me for the talent show. Speaking of which..." Kirishima said, smiling at Sero. "Sure man!" Sero said immediately, "Sound cool to me!" He said, excited. "Great bro! Thanks for the help man!" Kirishima said, walking back, "No problem man! Anything for a bro!" Sero said, waving goodbye to Kirishima.

As Kirishima walked away, he had one thought on his mind, 'That was surprisingly easy, hardly realistic at all'.

It was the first day of practice, for those who are practicing anyways. Kaminari was making a mashup of some sort. Which was odd, but then again it was Kaminari, so he must have some sort of plan for it. Momo was in Jirou's room, Jirou decided to let her practice there. On the other hand, the three girls and five boys each went to practice rooms, that Nezu installed the day prior (somehow).

Kaminari was just sitting peacefully, creating his beautiful mashup, and also writing down the lyrics for said mashup. 'Everyone is taking it so seriously' He thought as he looked at the songs he had mashed together, 'time to make it a bit more fun!' He said as he finally realized something, "Oh shit I didn't sign up yet..." He said as he immediately jumped up from his seat and started running to the classroom. "Oh hey bro!" Kirishima said as he saw Kaminari run downstairs. "Hey bro! I was just about to sign up for the talent show, since I forgot to do that earlier, what are you off to do?" Kaminari said, before realizing Kirishima had the sign up sheet in his hands. "Oh bro! You brought the sign up sheet into the dorms?" Kaminari said, surprised. "Yeah bro! I just realized that a lot of people who are performing didn't sign up yet, so I just brought it to the dorms! I asked Mr. Aizawa, and he allowed me to!" Kaminari nodded his head furiously, "Let's put it on the pinboard!" Kaminari said, pointing towards the board already littered with many many notes. Mostly pictures of memes or memes that are written down on paper.

While Kirishima was putting up the sign up sheet, Kaminari asked Kirishima a question that made him freeze up, "So, how's practice going?" Kirishima paused for a moment before he chuckled and blushed. "Bakubro didn't appreciate having to work with Midoriya, or Todoroki for that matter, so now Sero's just trying to keep him calm while I get some drinks. "Good luck man, as much as I love Bakugou, he can be a huge jerk sometimes." Kaminari said as he walked back upstairs.

Jirou was a simple lady with simple tastes, and she means music taste. 'Rock and Roll all the way' is what her dad told her, and she has stuck to that saying since day one. Though, seeing the girl in front of her, she might have to leave the nest of rock and roll. Yaoyorozu's strong vocals paired with the keyboard just sounded heavenly. It was even better in the pre-chorus where her vocals became louder and stronger, and that was when the slow down and high note arrived. That just swooped Jirou's breathe away. Soon after, they entered the chorus, where Yaoyorozu was able to show off her vocal skill with powerful vocals and amazing high notes. However, Yaoyorozu soon stopped as she looked towards Jirou, expecting some sort of critique.

"Oh, um-" Jirou started, trying to recall what Yaoyorozu said before she started playing, before she realized Yaoyorozu was having doubts about her song choice. "I think the song is great honestly, it really fit you and you're cover was really good, honestly." Yaoyorozu nodded, before she sighed a bit, "I really wanted to see you play..." Yaoyorozu said as she frowned. "Huh?" Jirou blinked. Yaoyorozu pouted, "I just really like watching you play... you're so talented. I want you to join too..." She said as Jirou was still trying to process what was going on. "Wait, you mean you want me to-" Yaoyorozu immediately nodded, "Please!" She said as she clasps Jirou's hands together. "I guess I can..." Jirou said, blushing. This made Yaoyorozu very happy as she seemed to have stars in her eyes. "If you don't mind, can I pick your song?" Yaoyorozu asked. Jirou hummed waiting to see what Yaoyorozu picked. "Can you play 'hey there Delilah?"

Jirou picked up her acoustic guitar after a while of not playing it. This was a while after Yaoyorozu left, and a while after she heard how amazing Yaoyorozu was. 'Hey there Delilah' was blasting through her headphones. She was humming the tune of the song while randomly playing some notes, trying to figure out how to play it on her guitar. While she was doing thing, she let her mind wander. 'Why this song?' She thought, 'Why would Mo- Yaoyorozu pick this song instead of anything else?' She thought before she finally realized the pattern that was, she found her base for her cover. However, before she started working on the vocal part of the song, she decided that she would want to learn more about the song.

"KIRISHIMA!" Bakugou screeched when Kirishima walked back into the room. "Hey bro!" He said with a bright smile. Bakugou was being held back by Sero, who had to use his tape a lot just to keep him in place, even if it were just for a minute. Kirishima sighed, seeing Bakugou growing increasingly annoyed by the amount of tape surrounding his body, and the fact he was being held back in the first place. Kirishima sighed and took the tape off Bakugou, calmly. Bakugou was about to scream again before Kirishima shot him a glare, something he doesn't really do. This immediately got Bakugou to shut his mouth, Kirishima then turned to look at Todoroki and Midoriya. Midoriya was slightly scared, but not to the point where he was shaking heavily, Todoroki on the other hand looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Anyways!" Kirishima said, putting down the small bag of drinks he brought. He clasped his hands together, "Alright, our first practice will be today! I hope you guys are all ready, cause' we're gonna be giving it our all!" He said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He clicked on a song, and guitar flew through the room, as well as a cowbell a while later. Soon, the vocal started, "You're insecure-" An explosion could be heard, "Oh fuck no!" He screamed, while Sero was laughing. Kirishima frowned, "Come on bro, we can do this!" Bakugou huffed, but reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine, I agreed before, didn't I?" Kirishima smiled, "I knew you would Bakubro! Now lets finally start!" He said.

"Girls." Mina said in a serious tone. "We are gathered here today to show the other performers who's boss." She said before throwing her hands up into the air and moving her hips to one side, "We're going shopping girls!" "Huh." Both of the girls in front of Mina said at the same time. "Shopping? Kero." Tsuyu questioned. Mina nodded, "The clothes we were would have to relate to the song, and the song is gonna be-" Mina gave a dramatic pause, "Run the world!" Hagakure squealed excitedly, "Girls!" Hagakure screamed. "Oh, Beyonce, kero." Tsuyu sighed. "Is there something wrong with the song?" Mina asked. Tsuyu shook her head, "Not really, kero. It's just overplayed." Mina nodded her head, "Okay, we're gonna go find some outfits, then start practicing once we come back. We might also need to get some water and switch into some clothes that are more suitable for dancing in..." She said, seeing what Hagakure and Tsuyu were wearing. "Let's goes girls." She said, walking out the door.

It was finally the day, the day everyone has been nervous for, the day everyone was fearing. The day of auditions. Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Jirou and the two groups wait patiently outside the audition room. Luckily for Yaoyorozu, she didn't have to drag the keyboard to the room, unfortunately for Jirou, she had to carry a guitar to the area. For the most part, everyone was freaking out, except Kirishima, Mina, Todoroki, Bakugou and Kaminari, who were all very confident. Though, the people who were freaking out did have a reason to do be freaking out, after all, the audition judges were All Might, Eraserhead and Nezu. Yaoyorozu tried her best to keep calm, but it was clear she was very nervous. Midoriya was visibly shaken up and clinging to Todoroki's shirt. Soon, Midnight called out for Kaminari and he entered the room.

"So, that was interesting." Nezu said, All Might nodded. "That was horrible." Aizawa said, however Nezu defended Kaminari's act, "It was entertaining, it would be nice to have something that would be fun, considering the fact we would be having teenagers watching this." Nezu said, "And plus, it was comedic, it wasn't supposed to be serious." All Might added. Aizawa huffed, "So you want to let him in?" Nezu nodded, Aizawa sighed and turned to look at Kaminari, "Fine, you're in." Kaminari had a bright smile on his face as he left the room.

Yaoyorozu's name was called out next as she slowly entered the room.

Yaoyorozu took her fingers over the keys and took a deep breathe. All Might immediately started clapping, which caused Yaoyorozu to blush furiously. Aizawa was trying his best to not smile, but seeing is student perform like that made him very proud. Nezu cleared his throat to gain the attention of the teachers. "I think we've come to a decision." Nezu said, "You're in" All Might said immediately, Yaoyorozu bowed and made her way out the door. As soon as she was in the hallway, she squealed, which made Jirou blush. But that blush was immediately washed off her face as she was called to enter the room.

Jirou put down the guitar once she was done, she also took a few breathes to calm herself down afterwards. She looked up towards the audition judges, and Aizawa spoke first. "I honestly expected something different from you, not in a bad way of course, but that was definitely unexpected." Nezu nodded and agreed with him, "You seem like the type to go for something with a more punk rock feel to it, however this song fit you as well. It was calming yet there was some sort of emotion there, it wasn't just boring." Nezu said, "So, you're in."

Jirou made her way outside and was immediately greeted by Yaoyorozu, who asked "How did you do?" Jirou smiled and answered her, "I got in!" Yaoyorozu was extremely happy and started congratulating her.

"Mineta." Aizawa started, with an unimpressed look on his face. "That was extremely lackluster, and it sounded like it was put together last minute. You forgot half of the lyrics, and mumbled through most of it. Not to mention the fact that the song was very inappropriate, you definitely did not make it." Aizawa said in a very harsh tone, that left Mineta in tears. "But-" Mineta was cut off by Aizawa saying "Leave." Mineta walked out, putting his lip, but no one really cared when they saw him, instead Bakugou, Kirishima, Midoriya, Todoroki and Sero entered the room as soon as he left.

"That was...interesting." Nezu said, seeing the sweaty boys in front of him, breathing heavily. All Might frowned at Nezu's response to what he found to be a great performance. Though he was being very biased considering the fact that he was very proud of young Midoriya. "I found it to be very entertaining!" All Might said happily. Nezu nodded, "No, I found it to be quite entertaining as well. You guys were really selling the 'boy band' aspect of it." Nezu said. Aizawa agreed with this and said, "I think they would be very entertaining to watch." Which caused the boys to be slightly shocked, considering the fact their teacher was a very strict person. "Yeah, I think they should compete, however, we do need a group name." Nezu said, looking at the boys in front of him. "I want us to be called the 'Manly Bros'!" Kirishima screamed enthusiastically. "But, we didn't agree to-" Midoriya started, but stopped when he saw Todoroki shake his head. "Alright then, 'Manly Bros', we'll see you on Sunday." Nezu said, smiling.

As the group excited the room, the teachers had a little discussion of their own. "Kirishima is definitely Harry." Nezu started. "Sero is like Liam, don't you think?" All Might continued. "Midoriya is Niall, no doubt about it." Aizawa said, which surprised both Nezu and All Might. "Todoroki is Louis?" All Might questioned, Aizawa nodded his head, "He seems suave, plus he's a pretty boy." Aizawa said, "Which leaves Bakugou as Zayn..." Nezu stated, "Yeah, I don't see that." All Might said. Aizawa groaned and spoke, "Let's just ignore everything we just said and get on with the judging."

Mina wiped her brow after her performance, and the other two behind her were tired out as well. And rightly so, the routine was very complex and required a lot of energy to pull off. "Girls." Nezu said, awestruck. "That was..." All Might continued. Aizawa cleared his throat, apparently being the only one to be able to show any form of professionalism although he was just talking about One Direction a few moments ago. "That was good, you're in." He said, Tsuyu looked surprised, "That's it? Kero." Aizawa nodded his head, "Yes, you guys have a performance on Sunday, so get ready." Hagakure nodded and and walked out the door with the rest of the girls. "Wait! We still need your group name!" Nezu said, and Mina quickly responded, "MTH" She said, before she exited the room.

Once they were out, the girls jumped with joy, and the next person was called into the room.

It was finally the day of the performance, while a majority of Class 1-A were worried and scared, those who weren't performing were very excited to see their friends performing. While backstage, Bakugou and Mina were helping their group do their makeup. Mina, unsurprisingly, was very good at makeup. However, Bakugou was very surprising, as no one thought he had enough patience to do makeup. Nezu came into the room to give a little warning, "Five minutes until the show starts, Yaoyorozu, you're up first!" He said before she stepped back out.

Yaoyorozu was wearing a dark blue dress, covered with small white and yellow dots to represent stars. Her hair was tied up, however there was a strand that was left out and curled slightly. She had a little bit of makeup on, however she didn't go overboard. "Good luck Yaoyorozu! Though I'm sure you would do great!" Jirou said with a smile. Yaoyorozu blushed lightly, "Thanks" She said. "You better do great as well! I'll be watching you!" She said.

The rest of Class 1A waited anxiously, wanting to see their classmates perform. Midnight stepped up onto the stage. "Good morning everybody! Welcome to the first ever U.A talent show! The talent show is categorized based a year group! Therefor, first years are up first! Aside from the generic trophies for first, second and third place winners, we have a 'most liked' performance, so please vote from your phones! The winners also get prizes! Please enjoy their performances! Without further ado! Please welcome our first competitor, Momo Yaoyorozu performing Love Song by Sara Bareilles!" Midnight said as Yaoyorozu walked up onto the stage. She got cheers from everyone in the crowd, especially Class 1A, and unfortunately, Mineta. As Yaoyorozu sad down on the piano bench, she looked at the keys and took a deep breathe in.

She started playing a familiar tune, the song she had been practicing for the past week. " _Head under water_ ," She started, her voice calm and clear, " _And they tell me to breathe easy for a while._ " The pitch lowered a bit, " _The breathing gets harder, even I know that_ " She slowed down on the last bit of that sentence. " _Made room for me but it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands._ " She sang, slowing down on the last bit again. " _I'm unusually hard to hold onto_ " She extended the last word, " _Blank stares and-_ " She paused for a very short moment, providing more interest in the song. " _Blank pages_ " The last note was higher than the previous ones, and was sung louder. " _No easy way to say this._ " She sang out, " _You mean well, but you make this hard on me-_ " The last few notes increased in pitch before she really got into the song, " _I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you asked for it, 'Cause you need one, you see._ " Her voice captivated the audience as her fingers danced along the piano keys. " _I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'Cause you tell me it's, make or break in this If you're on your way_ " Her voice was powerful and heavenly, most believed they were hearing an angel sing. " _I'm not gonna write you to stay_ " The high note was perfect, she nailed it. " _If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better reason to write you, a love song, today._ " She sang before a small instrumental break came along.

She continued singing with just as much power she sang with in the beginning of the song, if not more. It was absolutely amazing, seeing her be so powerful and confident on stage. It was absolutely breathtaking. When the final note ended, everyone clapped loudly and cheers can be heard everywhere. Yaoyorozu was blushing heavily as she bowed and walked of stage, sitting in the front row where the rest of her class would be seated. "Yaoyorozu! That was amazing!" Uraraka said, bubbly as ever. Yaoyorozu smiled at her and said, "Thank you, I'm glad you feel that way!

"Jirou! You're next!" Nezu popped his head into the room, Jirou nodded, taking her headphones on and taking her guitar. She was wearing a simple outfit, just a t-shirt, jacket, jeans and boots. "Go Jirou! Make us proud!" Mina yelled as Jirou walked out the door, "Yeah yeah," She said, "You guys do well too!"

Yaoyorozu was waiting anxiously, she really wanted to see Jirou play, she was excited. "Next up is Kyoka Jirou performing 'Hey there Delilah' by the Plain White T's!" Midnight said while Jirou made her way up to the stage. 'So she did end up picking that song huh?' Yaoyorozu thought, smiling to herself,'Make me proud Jirou'. Jirou sat on the chair in front of the microphone and began.

As the first cords on the guitar began to play, Yaoyorozu closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the guitar sweeping through the air. When Jirou started singing, Yaoyorozu noticed the difference between the original and Jirou's cover. In the original, the artist sounded 'bored' or tired in a way, however Jirou was actual putting in effort into the words she sang, forcing emotion into the verse, which didn't really have any. " _Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City?_ " Jirou sang, forcing Yaoyorozu to open her eyes in shock, since Jirou's voice was usually more raspy. However, here, her voice was nice and smooth. " _I'm a thousand miles away. But girl, tonight you look so pretty._ " Jirou chuckled slightly. " _Yes, you do. Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true._ " Yaoyorozu smiled at this, and blushed lightly for absolutely no reason. " _Hey there Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen. Close your eyes._ " Yaoyorozu did in fact close her eyes. " _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise. I'm by your side._ " Jirou said, and Yaoyorozu couldn't help but picture Jirou sitting right next to her.

" _Oh, it's what you do to me._ " Jirou sang, voice loud and slightly high pitched. " _Oh it's what you do to me._ " She sang at a slightly lover pitch. " _Oh, it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me._ " She repeated before singing, " _What you do to me_." She carried on with the song, with Yaoyorozu humming along slightly, before it ended. Jirou then proceed to stand up and bow slightly, she then walked down the stairs and made her way to sit next to Yaoyorozu. "You did great." Yaoyorozu smiled and said as she sat down. "Thanks." Jirou said with a smile, "I'm sure you did great as well." She said, happily.

"Manly Bros! You're up next!" Nezu said as

"Next we have our first group performance! Please welcome the 'Manly Bros'! They will be performing 'What makes you beautiful by One Direction!" Midnight said as the five boys walked out in crop tops and booty shorts, with beautiful makeup on their face. Cherry red lips, black eyeshadow with a golden crease and the most flawless eyeliner anyone has ever seen. They stood in a straight horizontal line with their hands up in the air, crossing over their other arm, forming an x with their arms above their heads. Kirishima was in the middle with Todoroki and Bakugou to his side, and Sero and Midoriya on the ends. When the music started, Kirishima moved his hip to the side, Bakugou and Todoroki followed on the next beat, followed by Sero and Midoriya. Soon, Sero started singing, " _You're insecure_ " He sang in his most premature teen voice, which got a lot of people to chuckle. " _don't know what for, You're turning heads when walk through the door._ " He sang as he turned his head from the left to the right and sashayed forward. " _Don't need makeup, to cover up_ " He waved his hand in front of his face. " _Being the way that you are is enough~_ " He pointed towards the audience then blew them a kiss.

" _Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you._ " Kirishima sang, surprisingly, his vocals were decent. " _Baby you light up my world like no body else!_ " Everyone sang, Midoriya stuttering slightly and Bakugou acting like a complete tsundere. " _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._ " Everyone flipped their hair, with only Sero actually being able to do it, but everyone tried anyways. " _But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell._ " Midoriya was the prop for this one, as he acted embarrassed and looked at the ground, which wasn't difficult at all. " _You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful_." Kirishima winked at Bakugou and Todoroki slung his arm over Midoriya's shoulder, which caused Midoriya to blush a bright red. " _If only saw what I can see_." Todoroki gently moved Midoriya's face up to look at him, which didn't help the situation as Midoriya suddenly found himself unable to sing. " _You'll understand why I want you so desperately._ " Todoroki caressed Midoriya's cheek, which caused many in the audience to awe. " _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful._ " Todoroki pulled Midoriya forward and pressed their foreheads together. " _That's what makes you beautiful._ " He pulled away.

Bakugou reluctantly started singing, he was embarrassed, but he didn't want to show it. " _So c-come on, you got it wrong._ " His voice was rough and cute at the same time. This caused Kirishima to blush, even though he has heard it a few million times. " _To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong._ " Bakugou sang, moving his eyes away from the audience. " _I don't know why you're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eyes._ " Bakugou realized he was looking at Kirishima and immediately decided to turn his face to the opposite direction. Kirishima smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, " _Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you._ " Kirishima walked up to Bakugou to boop his nose when he sang this, causing Bakugou to blush for a very short period of time, but the blush immediately faded away. Everyone sang the chorus again, this time they returned back into the horizontal line.

" _Nana nana nana nana, nana nana nana nana, nana nana nana nana._ " They all sang, clapping along, which also got everyone in the audience to clap along with them. " _Baby you light up the world like no body else~_ " Sero sang, his eyes closed and hand to his heart. " _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed._ " Todoroki continued, ruffling Midoriya's hair. " _B-but when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell._ " He stuttered out. " _You don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._ " Kirishima sang pointing at the audience. " _Baby you light up the world like nobody else._ " Bakugou sang, surprising everyone with him suddenly jumping in. " _Light up my world like no body else._ " Kirishima mirrored. " _The way that you flipped my hair gets me overwhelmed._ _But when you smile at the ground"_ Kirishima mirrored him once again with "ground", " _You don't know, oh, oh, you don't know you're beautiful._ " " _Beautiful~_ " Kirishima sang. Everyone joined together for the last part. " _If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I'll want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe!_ " Everyone was giving it their all. " _You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful!_ " They all pointed to the audience, breathing heavily and sweating. The audience all started clapping and cheering, with some in the audience shouting out 'Gay!' or 'OTP!'.

Midoriya blushed as he walked down the stairs, embarrassed by his performance. He sat next to Momo, head in hands, groaning. Todoroki sat down next to him, shaking his shoulder. "Are you doing okay Midoriya?" Midoriya just blushed even more, remembering how Todoroki was treating him on stage. "Why did you do that?" Midoriya groaned, Todoroki just looked at him confused, "Kirishima asked me to, why? Did you not like it?" Todoroki looked slightly hurt. Midoriya immediately shook is head, "Nonono, It's just embarrassing..." He said, looking up at Todoroki. "Yeah, sorry bro, I just thought it would fit the theme more you know?" Kirishima chuckled, rubbing his neck from where he was sitting, which was right next to Todoroki. Midoriya looked at the floor, "I guess that's okay, but never do that again, okay Todoroki?" Todoroki shook his head, "No promises, I enjoyed seeing you flustered." He smiled. "Todoroki!" Midoriya shrieked.

"MTH, please get ready for the stage." Mina jumped up from the couch immediately, and so did the rest of the girls. "You girls ready?!" Mina cheered excitedly, both Tsuyu and Hagakure nodded. "Let's go!" Mina screamed as they made their way outside.

"Our next group is a group of girls who run the world! Please welcome MTH!" Midnight cheered, assuming everyone already knew who Beyonce was. The girls were dressed in knee high boots, and in black glittery outfits. They had dark makeup on their face, though they didn't really need it. They were position in a 'v' shape, and their heads were facing the floor. Once the music started, they lifted their heads and started marching on the spot, moving their shoulders up and down, which gave this aura of power surrounding them. Hair was flying everywhere during this, which really showed that they were giving it their all. When Beyonce started sing "Who run the world", they opened their legs up and pushed themselves up and down while punching their chest. They moved from one side to another by jumping, then moved their hands up occasionally. They had some very impressive footwork as they shuttled from back to front, from side to side while still moving their shoulders up and down and kicking the air occasionally. Their movements were powerful, yet sexy and complicated. What made it more impressive was the fact that they were wearing heels while doing this. Which probably hurt a lot. When they finished, they were breathing heavy, however looked powerful and cool as hell, similar to what some may think of a goddess.

The audience applauded as they walked down to join the rest, Sero immediately gave each of them a tissue to dry the sweat rolling down their skin. "That was so cool!" Sero said excitedly. "Yeah! You guys were really cool!" Midoriya joined in. Mina smiled and said "Thanks." before sitting down.

"Kaminari, make sure your ready, cause' you're up in 2 minutes!" Nezu said entering the room, Kaminari replied with 'Got it!' and stood up from his seat, and apologized to Fukidashi as he exited the room.

"Next we have Denki Kaminari! Who will be giving us a secret performance!" Midnight said. Kaminari was just wearing his everyday wear, nothing special. He stood in front of the mic, and his mashup immediately started playing "Mia Khalifa, Mia Khalifa~" Kaminari cleared his throat, before putting on his best girly accent. " _Hit or Miss? I guess they never miss, huh?_ " He started, and majority of people groaned. But some of them laughed. " _You got a boyfriend, I bet he doesn't kiss ya' Mwah!_ " He blew a kiss at the audience. " _He gon' find another girl and he won't miss ya' He gon' skrrt and hit that dab like Wiz Khalifa!_ " He sang before the tune suddenly changed. " _Maybe I'll be Tracer, I'm already Tracer._ " It was at that moment people knew what he was doing. "Oh god no, Oh please no." Someone who was sitting behind Uraraka said, which forced her to cover her mouth in hopes of not letting out a giggle. " _What about Widowmaker? I'm already Widowmaker. How 'bout Bastion? Nerf Bastion. You're right so Winston, I'm wanna be Winston._ " The music switched again. " _Ha,I'm a muffin!"_ He sang in a very high pitched voice. " _And it's muffin time! Who wants a muffin? Please, I just wanna die~"_ The song switched again. " _Turn your face~ Towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you!_ " He sang before he threw glitter everywhere. The song changed for the last time. " _So why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a real long time~ I've been a bad boy, and it's plain to see. So why do good girls fall in love with me?_ " The song ended, and a slow clap could be heard, until a shit ton of people started singing at the same time.

Kaminari walked down the stairs with a bounce in his step and sat down next to Hagakure, who immediately gave him a hi-five. "Um," Midnight says a she looked at the glitter filled floor. "Okay, that was it for Class 1A, we're going to move onto Class 1-B now."

Every other performer was very talented as well. Fukidashi's comedy routine was hilarious, Shiozaki's cover of Hallelujah was very enjoyable. Monoma's impressions were hilarious, though it did attack Class 1A a lot. Hatsume just used the talent show as marketing, somehow. Soon, people found themselves anticipating the results. Midnight returned to the stage once again, "So, that's it from the first years. We will be presenting the awards now. Before we present the awards, I will like to reveal the judges for the first years. The judges were Present Mic, Eraserhead and Ectoplasm. Just a reminder to please vote on who you thought your favorite act was, we will be checking that after the general awards are given out."

Midnight cleared her throat before continuing, "Without further ado, we will first present the runner up, who will win one detention pass. Anyways, the runner up is..." She decided to pause for dramatic effect. "MTH!" Mina squealed excitedly, as Midnight called them up to the stage. Tsuyu received the pass, and Midnight congratulated them. Kirishima immediately decided to congratulate Mina as well. "In third place, is Manga Fukidashi! Who wins a free hero ice cream coupon at Heroshack!" Fukidashi jumped up happily and went to Midnight to retrieve his prize. Monoma immediately used this as a opportunity to flaunt 1B's skills, which got a karate chop from Kendo. "In second place is 'Manly Bros'! Who wins an anti-homework pass!" This caused Mina to groan, knowing that she could've won this pass. Kirishima and his group happily trotted up the stairs and claimed their deserving prize. Apparently many also agreed with this pick as many cheers could be heard from the audience. Kirishima sent a smile and a wink their way because of this, which caused many to faint.

"And finally, before we reveal audience pick, we have the first prize winner. Who is," Midnight gave another dramatic pause before she said, "A tie." Everyone stopped fiddling around a grew curious, "The judges couldn't decide between the two. Therefor, there will be two number one winners. And, the two winners are Kyoka Jirou and Momo Yaoyorozu!" She said. Time stopped for the two girls before they fully understood what Midnight said. "Ehhhhh!?" Jirou screamed, absolutely surprised by the reveal. Both girls walked up to the stage, Jirou blushing furiously and Yaoyorozu only slightly flustered. "The two of them win a one hundred dollar coupon for Herobucks!" Midnight says, handing the coupons over to the two. "Have a nice date!" She added as they walked down the stairs, which almost got Jirou to trip.

"And now, what all of you have been waiting for, audience pick!" Midnight said. "I will first reveal the top 3 acts who have captured the audiences heart. Unfortunately, only the first place winner will win our prize. Which is, Class skip! Basically, you can skip one class and all the homework that has been given in that class." Kaminari was salivating when he heard this. "In third place, with 22 percent of the votes, is Neito Monoma!" She says, and Monoma had a proud look on his face even though he didn't win. "In second place! With thirty-eight percent of the votes! Is Denki Kaminari!" Kaminari frowned at this, before he realized the difference between him and the first place winner was just two percent, which made him feel better. "And, the first place winner is Ibara Shiozaki! Please come up here to claim your prize!" Shiozaki walked up in her beautiful white gown. As she received the prize, she decided to take the microphone to speak. "While I would love to accept this prize, I don't really want to. You see, I believe that school is very important, and I know that I've hurt someone by getting this prize, which I am against. Therefor, I would gift this to Kaminari Denki, as I believe it would be of more use to him. Kaminari walked up the stage with pride and happiness. "Thank you so much!" He said as he took the prize. "There's no problem honestly." Even so, Kaminari bowed. "Now that is done with," Midnight interrupted, "We have to get on with the next year group now!"

The rest of the day was filled with Class 1A congratulating the classmates that performed, and them watching many other talented students performed, many of which made them laugh. It was a nice day for Class 1A, a nice day indeed.


	13. Hot Coco, Sweet Chocolate

Hot Coco, Sweet Chocolate

When it came to cooking, Midoriya definitely wasn't the best of the best, that title went to his mom. However, as her apprentice, he was pretty good. So, it was no surprise when he found himself in the kitchen late at night, however it was different today. He wasn't going to make a drink today or a small snack, he would be making chocolate for his classmates. It was a special day today, it was the day before valentine's day, well the night at least. He got Sato's permission to use the kitchen late at night, since Sato was usually the one doing late night baking and he wanted him to get out of the kitchen. I mean, what he's doing has to remain a secret.

In order to make the process as simple as possible, Midoriya decided to use the cocoa powder method of making chocolate instead of the cocoa bean method, plus it was cheaper. He began by boiling water, 'simple enough' he thought, and proceeded to spill the un-boiled over himself. Fortunately, it really only got his arms wet. After cleaning up a bit, he continued by combining cocoa powder and butter in a separate bowl. While doing this, he put on some music, making sure the volume wasn't up too high, he didn't want to wake anyone up. He stirred the mixture in front of him while swinging his hips to the catchy love song blasting through his phone's speakers. And as soon as the song changed, the mixture was done. He scraped the mixture into the water, making sure he could get as much of it in as possible, he didn't want to waste anything, especially chocolate. But then again, he could always make hot chocolate from it. He continued mixing it, his arm slightly in pain from all the mixing at this point.

The smell of chocolate could be smelt as soon as anyone entered the floor. Luckily, they had hero training today, so everyone was knocked out. If they weren't, Kaminari, Sero and Mina would probably be sitting in a circle, gossiping and talking about the newest trends. He always saw them there when he came down to make something, and they would always get excited by the idea of trying his small snacks. They never told anyone that he would be downstairs making food though, which was surprising. But he just assumed they would want the treats all from themselves. As Midoriya waited for the chocolate to harden, he wondered if it would be a good idea to decorate them. 'I mean, the kitchen had a bunch of supplies for decorating and there's white chocolate lying around somewhere…' He muttered, pacing around in a circle before he decided to put a bit more effort into his work. He definitely wasn't going to go overboard, but just the slightest personal touch would be nice, right?

And that's how Izuku Midoriya found himself pulling an all-nighter in order to make tiny heart shaped chocolates for his classmates and teachers. By the time he finished decorating all two hundred and ten tiny chocolate hearts, he was almost completely asleep and it was five thirty in the morning. But he didn't care, he was proud of what he made. They looked pretty decent, but he hoped they tasted all right. Midoriya yawned, stretching his arms out after labeling whose little bag of chocolate belongs to who. He really hoped that his classmates would like them, but before that he decided upon getting a little bit of sleep. He yawned one last time, and laid his head down on the counter next to the chocolates.

Iida made his way downstairs for his daily cup of tea and newspaper, when he saw Midoriya laying there, clearly tired, next to a bunch of small bags. We smiled when he saw a bag with his name on it. He brought his attention back to Midoriya, snoring softly and hair a mess. There was a tiny bit of chocolate smudged on his cheek, but that didn't matter. Iida took off the jacket wrapped around his neck and placed it on Midoriya's back. He made some tea, then picked up the small bag of chocolate. Iida was on a pretty strict diet, but he didn't mind breaking it for something his friend made. What kind of friend would he be if he decided not to eat it?

As people flocked into the room, the twenty-one bags next to Midoriya began disappearing, and smiles appeared on each classmate's face. Todoroki laughed silently, seeing a familiar phrase written on his chocolate. Bakugou, while known for his hatred for Midoriya, would be lying if he said he didn't like the chocolate. But he did end up making a big deal, which forced Aizawa to come and shut him up, grabbing his and All Might's chocolate before leaving. By the time everyone got their chocolate, Midoriya began waking up. When he did, he saw his classmates all enjoying his chocolate, laughing together and relaxing. Even Bakugou warmed up a bit and stopped screaming about the chocolate. Instead he enjoyed the slightly spiced chocolate. "Hey Midoriya! Thanks for the chocolate man!" Kaminari said, seeing Midoriya awake. "No worries, I hope they tasted okay." He said, smiling a bit. Todoroki then walked up to him, removing the smudge of chocolate on his cheek before saying "Thanks for the chocolate Midoriya, I'll give you something on White Day to thank you. Also, I know polyamorous relationships exist, but I don't think I would like to date Bakugou. So unfortunately, I would not be able to return your feelings." Midoriya flushed at this. "Wait, Todoroki you don't understand, I didn't mean it like-" But Todoroki was already out of the room before Midoriya could say anything.

"Midoriya is making a little harem of his own I see, lucky bastard." Mineta said, looking at everyone's chocolate. Midoriya then ran up to him, with a bag of his own and put it into his hands. "Happy Valentines day Mineta!" He said, before running off. Mineta screamed from behind him, "I don't want to be in your stupid harem!" He said, before realizing that if he was, there would be a possibility of seeing a girl naked. "Nevermind! You win. But only for today! I'll be back with a whole army!" Mineta screamed before going back to his room. Midoriya smiled, hearing everything. "It isn't quite like that, but being a family can be enough for now." He mumbled, making his way back to common room.


End file.
